Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter
by Jameson Black
Summary: His first job out of college wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he needed money for his start up company and Jack Walker needed his services. Sarah Walker had everything she wanted, or so she thought, until Chuck Bartowski entered her family's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

June 15, 2004

Software Developers Convention

Hyatt Regency Hotel

Las Vegas, NV

"Remember Morgan; let me do all the talking."

The smaller man gave his best friend an eye roll. "Dude, you've only reminded me like every five minutes since we left Los Angeles." Morgan paused his unpacking and took in a breath. "Look Chuck, I know you're the guy with the engineering degree from Stanford and I'm, well what am I again?"

Any other time Chuck would've laughed off his best friend's remarks, but his stomach was in knots and his palms were sweaty just thinking about where he was and how important this event was to launching his business. His business! It sounded so good just to be thinking about it.

He felt like a minnow among sharks.

Setting up their own booth on the convention floor for the biggest annual software developer's convention and exposition in one of the most luxurious hotels in Las Vegas was just the first step. Whether Morgan knew it or not, he had played a big part in helping reach this point in his life, although the journey wasn't always easy.

"You're my best friend, Morgan, so listen … again," Chuck began, digging brochures out of a box. "You know we," he emphasized the word, "came for one reason and one reason only. We," he motioned between both of them repeatedly, "need capital to start up Carmichael Games and to complete the final testing and marketing of our first game. You do hear me using the words we and our, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you buddy," Morgan conceded.

"I'm hoping to subcontract our services to one of the bigger companies here to get that capital. Attending this convention gives us our best chance to meet all the big players in the software development field."

He put his hand on Morgan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Your job is to set up the laptop and the projector and play the video we came up with and hand out our brochure and business cards. If you need me, text me and I'll be right back."

Chuck turned to leave, but after two steps he suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh, and don't bother looking for games on there, I took them off and I disabled the internet card. This is serious business, buddy, ok? You don't want to work at the Buy More forever do you?"

The bearded man shook his head side to side. Obviously his best friend was going to make him work, something he never did at the Buymore. This sounded so much more exciting the first time he'd heard Chuck talk about it.

"Oh, and make sure the candy tray stays full and that our business cards and company brochures are on the table at all times."

"Chuck, do you really think anyone's going to stop by our booth. Seriously! I mean we're at the very back of the convention hall and our booth isn't much bigger than a large refrigerator box. I told you we should have had Ellie bake us some cupcakes. We'd have a crowd around us in no time, man."

Chuck crossed his arms and laughed. "Look Morgan, you and I both know that you would have eaten half of those during the trip over here and besides, I don't think people will take us serious if we're handing out cupcakes."

Morgan's face exuded a look of defeat. "I don't think it would matter anyway. I mean Roark's got the whole front wall of the convention room and has hired the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders for entertainment and he's giving away ten Roark laptops."

"Morgan, we're …"

"And Microsoft is giving away coupons for a free massage here at the hotel along with twenty copies of their latest Office Professional software."

"Morgan, we're …"

"And dude, Apple is giving away fifty of their newest IPods with tickets to the latest shows here in Vegas and we're handing out peppermint candy."

Chuck paused for a moment when he saw the disappointment on his friends face. "Morgan, chill out man. We're not here to compete with them. We're here to hopefully get a few projects from some of the companies here."

Morgan didn't look convinced, but he began setting up the booth anyway. "Alright, Chuck, you're in charge. All I ask is that I get to make at least one sweep through the exposition before it shuts down."

Chuck shook his head at his best friend. Morgan was probably the last person he should have asked to work on his new game, but he really owed the little man a lot and he had some needed talents. He was by far one of the best video game critics he knew and even if they were best friends, he could always count on Morgan to give him an honest answer.

Last day of the convention …

Having visited every booth … twice, and talking with representatives of every software company in attendance, Chuck still hadn't received any offers for contract work. Oh they had taken his resume and most had offered him a permanent job with all the perks and benefits that entailed, and if he was honest, the thought of accepting did cross his mind a few times. After taking their business card though, he had politely refused.

Chuck knew planning was key to any success, something he and his sister Ellie had to learn to do just to survive. It taught him to think outside the box and never every give up. So as he made his way back to his booth, he called back to those memories for support. No way was he giving up on those things he wanted, not just for himself, but hopefully one day, his own family. The future he envisioned was intertwined in a special area of his brain, and he made sure to fire those neurons every day, for fear they leave him like a long forgotten memory.

The sight of his empty booth caused him to frown. Not only was it unmanned, but he could tell that the twenty brochures he had so carefully and proudly laid out during the first day of the convention were still there, untouched.

There were eighty more in a box under the table that would probably never see the light of day.

Scanning the nearby area, Chuck saw no sign of Morgan Grimes. Letting the disappointment wash over him, he reached in his jacket for his phone, his hands fumbling through the business cards he had collected from prospective employers. He had already accepted the fact that coming here had not been one of his better ideas, but his mind was already formulating a new one, one that involved turning his five year plan into an six or seven year plan.

The dream may just take a little longer, that's all.

When Morgan answered the call on the fifth ring, the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him got his attention.

"Excuse me, but is this your booth?"

Chuck turned to see a middle aged man looking through one of their brochures and quickly disconnected the call. He'd apologize to his friend later.

"Hah, yeah that's me. Charles Bartowski," he replied nervously extending his hand.

The man looked up from the brochure and took the proffered hand and shook it firmly while looking him right in the eye.

Chuck nearly grimaced at the man's firm grip, but returned it with his own. The man seemed to appreciate the reciprocation.

"Jack Walker. It says here you do custom programming."

"Yes, sir, I do."

Jack paused as he scanned the brochure further. It was only a moment, but in Chuck's mind, it seemed to take forever and he could begin to feel the anxiety begin to set in.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands at first. They seemed to have a mind of their own, wandering from front to back, crossing and clutching each other in a nervous fit. He heard Ellie's voice telling him to calm down, so he slipped one of the appendages in his pants pocket and tried to collect himself.

"How long have you been in business?"

No matter how much he had practiced the answer to this so obvious of a question, he still felt awkward when he answered it. Experience; it was his only weakness.

"Well, sir, to be honest, I just recently graduated from college. I'm starting up my own company."

Jack's blue eyes narrowed for a moment and Chuck's mind began to whirl with disappointment. That answer would surely end their discussion.

"I see. Where'd you go to college?"

Chuck felt his six foot four inch frame stand a little straighter. He was quite proud of his academic accomplishment.

"Stanford. I received a B.S. in Electrical Engineering with a major in computer engineering."

Every time someone asked him this question, he could hear the pride in his own voice. He wasn't being arrogant, but he was just proud of that achievement, especially since he'd done it pretty much by himself. Sure his sister was his support system, but she was miles away during most of those four years and it was solely up to him. That satisfied feeling disappeared though when he saw Jack begin to take notes.

"That's a good thing, right?" He had to force his hand to stay in his pocket.

Finishing his scribbles, Jack looked back up at the young man. "So you want to start a custom programming company?"

"Actually, no," he stopped and took a breath. Now was not the time to ramble. "I'm starting up a video gaming company, but I need funds to get things going. I came here to hopefully get a few projects to build up my capital."

Nodding his head, Jack let his eyes wander the adjacent areas. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how many projects have you gotten already?"

Chuck tried not to let his face fall, but he knew the man to would see it anyway. Jack had the look of a hawkish judge when he stared at you as if he was expecting a lie.

"Actually, none. You're the first person to stop by."

Jack didn't look surprised. "You're not exactly in a prime location." His smile took some of the sting out of his observation causing Chuck to relax a little.

"Yeah," he grinned, "the cleaning staff comes by more often than potential clients I'm afraid. It was really all I could afford."

Jack shook his head knowingly as a chuckle escaped his growing smile. "It's hard starting out."

"Yes, sir, it is, but I'm determined to see this through. I really want to try and make a go of it by myself if I can."

Chuck started freaking out when he saw Jack pause in thought, he knew the man was just seconds from turning around and leaving. God, I'm an idiot! Pushing through the silence, he decided to speak.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Walker?"

Jack was startle out of his thoughts and Chuck wondered just what the man was thinking about. "I'm looking for someone to do some specialized programming, primarily security, but other things as well. Do you have any experience setting up security systems?"

Chuck's confidence grew in a millisecond. Finally something he actually had real experience in.

"Actually, I do. During high school and the summers while going to college, I worked at a Buy More. It's an electronic store," Chuck added when he saw the confusion of the man's face.

"Anyway, I installed security cameras and set up security systems for customers. I even customized the installation for some by letting them monitor and control it from their computer at home and work."

Jack nodded his head for a minute as he continued to look through the brochure. "Have you ever worked for any oil companies or ranches?"

For a brief moment, Chuck thought the question odd.

"No. Ignoring the burger joint I worked at for two weeks, the Buy More is the only place I've ever worked."

Jack smiled at the answer. "Are the references on here current?"

"Yes sir. The first two were my college professors and the last one was the manager for the Buy More."

"Alright, let me do a little thinking on this and get back to you, Charlie. How long are you here for?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow, but if you need me to …"

"How about I call you tomorrow, say around lunch time."

"Sure, that'll work."

Jack nodded and the two shook hands.

"Thanks for stopping by Mr. Walker. I hope I can help you out."

Chuck frowned at his last words. "The man must think I'm an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

Jack pulled out his phone as soon as he left the convention hall and made a call to someone he hadn't talked to for a while.

"Stan. This is Jack Walker. Doin' fine, thanks. Hey, I need everything you can get me on a Charles Bartowski of Burbank, California and I need it by noon tomorrow."

**June 28, 2004**

**Somewhere near Big Timber, Montana**

He was lost.

The unfolded map strewn across the passenger's seat wasn't any use either, but this was the road the old man at the horse stable 30 miles back said to take. By his estimate he'd traveled 20 miles or so from what the locals called the main road, which should have put him near the Walker Ranch, yet there was no sign of it.

There wasn't even a cow or horse in sight.

He thought how helpful an onboard GPS unit would be as he pulled the rented Jeep Cherokee off the side of the road. Glancing at the fuel gauge, he leaned back in the seat and shut down the engine.

The fuel indicator was pegged at a quarter of a tank, a silent reminder that he should have filled up in Big Timber. This wasn't Burbank, where gas stations were on every other block. This was literally out in the middle of now where.

He wasn't used to driving these long distances, especially in a vehicle that consumed so much fuel it literally needed its own oil tanker following it. The last vehicle he'd driven was a Toyota Matrix used by the Nerd Herders at the Buy More. That vehicle could be driven for weeks until it needed a fill up.

Frustrated, he gave up on the map and stepped outside the vehicle to stretch his legs. The heat from the afternoon sun radiated from the asphalt road and hit him like a blast furnace. Suddenly he was loosening his tie and slipping out of his suit jacket.

He knew he should've just dressed business casual, but Ellie insisted he wear a suit. She'd even found him a decent one in a second hand store since he didn't want Jack Walker seeing him in the same one he'd worn when he first met the man. Of course the price of a suit was getting a professional haircut, his first. Even now, fresh out of college and off to his first job, his sister was continuing to look out for him, just like she'd been doing for the past ten years.

Maintaining professionalism is important, Chuck.

He smiled at the memory. She was a doctor after all and being professional was part of her job and like the other things she'd taught him, this was another he'd sock away in a memory bank.

Jack Walker hadn't exaggerated when he said how big and open the area was. Surveying the surrounding area, he found that even in this vast openness of rolling prairie, surrounded only by distant mountain ranges and timber land, his visibility was limited. The road ahead rolled on like a continuous wave, dipping and rising just like the barb wire fences and grass covered terrain that bordered it on both sides.

Clinging to the hope of finding someone to give him directions, continuing ahead was probably his best option. The problem was he hadn't seen a vehicle since he'd turned onto this unnamed narrow two lane road.

Carefully, he climbed up the back of the Cherokee and onto the roof. It wasn't really a bright idea, knowing his clumsy nature, but he got on top and stood on the luggage rack, spreading his legs to steady himself. He slipped off his sunglasses and looked up the road, catching a glimpse of light reflecting off the rear window of a car sitting by itself on the side of the road just over the next hill.

With a new sense of hope, he hurriedly climbed down from the vehicle, stumbling only once, eager to see if someone was there that could give him directions.

As he steered his vehicle off the road and brought it to a stop just behind the other vehicle, he watched a woman open the driver's door and get out. He did the same and walked toward her, his eyes catching sight of the open trunk and a flat tire on the left rear side.

"You need some help, ma'am?"

Chuck watched as the woman, who appeared to be in her sixties with slightly graying hair, carefully give him the once over. "Just stop right there. I've got a gun," she shouted, "so don't try anything!"

Even though he didn't see a one, Chuck threw his hands in the air and gulped. "I'm not going to hurt you, ma'am. I saw your car and stopped to see if someone could give me directions. I'm not from around here and I'm probably lost. We'll not probably, I'm pretty sure I am … lost that is." His eyes glanced down to the flat tire. "I'd be happy to change that flat tire for you, though," he finished nervously.

The woman stood silently for moment, pondering his words and letting her eyes bore into his. "Who are you looking for?"

Chuck took in a much needed breath. "The Walker Ranch, well and Jack Walker."

She continued to eye him curiously, keeping one hand concealed just inside the vehicle. "Where are you from?"

Chuck felt the sweat running down his backside now, not sure if it was the heat or the threat of being shot. "Burbank, California. It's just outside Los Angeles."

The woman didn't speak, but she never took her eyes off him either. Suddenly, she let out a sigh and seemed to relax.

"Well city boy, do you even know how to change a flat tire?"

Chuck ignored the barb, happy to change the discussion. "Yeah," he sighed in relief, "but I'll need to let my hands down to do so."

She gave him a nod.

Wordlessly, he began removing his shirt and tie and approached the trunk of her car and looked inside. It appeared she'd tried to remove the spare tire and jack from its mount, but hadn't succeeded. Suddenly he heard the tired voice of a young girl coming from inside the vehicle.

"Grams, I'm thirsty."

"I know honey. As soon as this man changes our tire, I'll stop and get you an ice cold soda pop. Ok?"

"Ok," she replied sadly. "Can you tell him to hurry please? It's hot in here."

Chuck stepped around from the back of the car, carefully keeping his distance from the woman for the fear of startling her. "Ma'am, I've got a couple of bottles of water on the front seat of my vehicle. They may not be cold, but you're welcome to them."

The woman paused for a moment, and then urged the little girl out of the car. "Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. Just being careful you know. We've been out here for over an hour and it isn't getting any cooler."

Chuck fished out his keys and handed them to her along with his shirt and tie, leaving him in his stark white tee shirt. "Why don't you and the young lady get in my car and turn on the air conditioning while I change this tire. If you don't mind, just lay my clothes on the back seat."

"I couldn't impose …"

"Don't mention it, ma'am," he said as he looked from one to the other. He could see they were sweating profusely and both looked a little worse for wear, but for the first time since he'd met her, a smile appeared on woman's face.

"Thank you …"

"Chuck. Chuck Bartowski."

They both managed to stretch out a weary smile just before they turned and jumped in his vehicle.

He was just beginning to break loose the last lug nut on the wheel when a vehicle literally flew by him. The wind from the wake buffeted against him, knocking him off balance. The lug wrench slipped off the nut and his knuckles slammed hard into the fender well.

He wanted to curse a blue streak, but stopped himself when he noticed the women and little girl getting out of his car and begin walking towards him. Returning to his task, he began removing the last lug nut and slid the wheel off the hub.

The screeching of tires caused him to look up, his eyes catching sight of the offending vehicle, a large pickup, coming to a quick stop about a couple hundred yards down the road, and then just as suddenly it began backing up.

Chuck pulled out his handkerchief and after wiping the sweat from his face, pulled the spare tire out of the trunk and rolled it over to the bare hub. Squatting, he lifted the tire into place and began installing the lug nuts.

By the time the pickup came to a stop next to them, he was just starting to tighten the lug nuts, thankful that his back was to the road. He was afraid he may say something to driver that was responsible for the gash in his knuckles and the throbbing pain in his hand.

Well there was another reason too. The little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was now standing next to him, clutching the half empty water bottle with both hands, watching him work. She looked a lot better than she did before.

He heard a door open followed by a young woman's voice. "Grandma, are you ok?"

Seems grandma was pissed too because the words that left her mouth were laced with fire. "Bryce, why do you have to drive so fast? You nearly knocked over the young man changing my flat tire."

"Sorry, Mrs. Walker." It didn't sound sincere and the woman huffed in response.

Knowing her words fell on deaf ears, the older woman turned to her granddaughter sitting right next to the man she despised, his armed draped over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Sarah. I've been sitting out here for over an hour before this young man stopped to help. I was worried about your sister out in this heat with no water."

Sarah scooted away from Bryce and opened an ice chest on the floor board that was half full of beer and bottled water before her grandmother stopped her.

"That's ok, Sarah. He gave us a couple of bottles while we waited in his car, although I'm sure he could use one about now since Sadie and I took the last of his."

Sarah pulled out a bottle and handed it to her grandmother, then looked over to her baby sister.

"Hey munchkin! What 'cha doin'?"

Six year old Sadie Walker turned and gave her sister a big smile. "I'm watching Mr. Chuck fix grandma's car!"

Chuck turned and gave the little girl a smile as he tapped the hub cap in place.

"Is he doing a good job?" Sarah asked with amusement in her voice.

Sadie nodded her head up and own. "He sure is. He even gave gram and I some water and we sat in his car with the air conditioning on. It was nice and cool too."

"Make sure you tell him thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Chuck for fixing my gram's car and letting us sit in yours. Oh and for the water too," Sadie said as she held out hand.

Chuck looked over at her and grinned.

"Daddy always said to shake someone's hand that helped you," she explained.

Chuck's grin widened further as he shifted to face her. "You're welcome, Ms. Sadie, but my hands are really dirty and I don't want to get any on you. How about we do a fist bump instead?"

She tilted her head as her small face contorted in confusion. "What's a fist bump?"

Chuck held out a fisted hand towards her. "Now you do the same thing."

Sadie held out her small fist. "Now what?"

"Now we let our fist bump together, but not too hard."

The two bumped their fist together gently and Sadie grinned. "That's neat."

Chuck stood up to take the bottle of water from the woman, when a cloth hit him right in the face.

"You can wipe your hands on that," said Bryce after he threw the rag. Sarah and her grandmother turned and glared at him. Bryce just shrugged with indifference.

"Thanks," Chuck replied holding back the sarcasm.

"You ought to be more careful. Your hand's bleeding," Bryce smirked.

"Thanks, I'll be sure and do that."

Sarah noticed the blood on his hand and pulled out a first aid kit from the glove compartment and slid out of the truck.

"Here, let me see that," she said and gingerly took his hand.

Bryce started up his pickup. "We need to go, Sarah. I'm sure he can clean that up himself."

One glare from her had him turning the engine off.

"This might sting," she said as she cleaned the wound.

"Wow, not a whimper," she smiled as she dug out the antiseptic.

Chuck chuckled. "I'm crying on the inside, but if you pull out a syringe I might just run."

Sarah lifted her eyes and smiled. "Guys are such babies, right Sadie?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Daddy always makes noises when mama fixes his boo boos."

They both laughed as Sarah wrapped gauze around his cuts.

Tired of waiting, Bryce started his truck and revved the engine a couple times. "Come on Sarah, the guys are waiting."

Sarah whirled around and grabbed the open door of the pickup. "Don't let me keep you then," she growled and slammed the door shut.

Bryce shook his head and took off without another word.

Sarah turned around still fuming. "What's wrong sis?" Sadie asked.

Sarah's face softened and she knelt down in front of her sister and gave her a hug. "Nothing's wrong, Sadie. Are you ok?"

The young girl nodded. Sarah released her and pushed the hair covering her young eyes while she looked her over. She looked tired and was still sweating profusely. Sarah wet a paper towel and wiped the girls face.

"Come on, let's get in grams car and turn on the air conditioning. How about we stop and get you some ice cream."

Sadie nodded happily. "And Mr. Chuck too? He is sweating a lot too."

Sarah grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ok, I'll ask him."

"I've got some hand cleaner in my car if you want to get that grime off," Mrs. Walker offered. "It's waterless. I've also got some paper towels in here so you don't have to use that dirty rag Bryan gave you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker."

"No, Chuck, thank you for changing that tire for me."

"Glad I could help, ma'am."

"Now, Roy's place is about two miles up the road. It's part convenience store, part gas station and part beer joint. My son's ranch is twenty miles past that on the left."

"Ok, great. Let me change out of this dirty tee shirt and I'll be on my way. Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Walker?"

"No," she smiled. "I've got to get these girls home."

"I understand," he smiled then turned and went to dig a clean tee shirt out of his luggage.

"You ok, grams?" Sarah asked as she reached the back of the car.

"I'll feel better when I get your sister home. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied looking around for the man that had helped out her family. "Where's …"

"He's behind his vehicle getting a clean shirt."

Sarah quickly walked to the back of his vehicle. "Chuck, Sadie wants to buy you some ice cream for …. Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry," Sarah replied as she whipped around and stared out at the field.

Chuck froze at the sound of her voice, his dirty tee shirt half way over his head.

"Can a guy get a little privacy, please?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," Sarah replied and made her way back to her grandmother's car.

"Sarah, are you ok?" her grandmother asked.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter Chapter 2**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't happy with what I had down in this chapter, so I decided to change it. Hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll push myself to get the next chapter out sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else to do with the once TV show. All credit goes to those who actually own the rights to the show. I'm just playing with the characters.

**June 28, 2004**

**Roy's Place**

**10 miles Northeast of Big Timber, Montana**

The tires on Ruth Walker's big Buick squealed as it swerved into Roy's parking lot. Sarah pulled into a space next to a long row of pickup trucks, slammed the gear selector into park and shutoff the engine.

She stared forward, letting her eyes burn a hole through a faded Dr. Pepper sign on the wall, trying hard to mask her anger from her sibling in the rear seat.

"Grandma, can you take Sadie inside while I have a word with Mr. Bartowski."

The older woman watched as her granddaughter's hands were slowly choking both sides of the steering wheel. She knew Sarah was very protective of her family's privacy and any strangers that showed up unannounced were definitely not welcome, at least by her. The fact that she was already in a bad mood because of Bryce, had Ruth regretting telling her oldest granddaughter that Chuck was here to see her father, especially since she didn't seem to know about it.

Ruth leaned in closer, intent on keeping her words away from the young ears in the back seat. She placed her hand softly on her granddaughter's tense forearm.

"I know that tone, Sarah. Don't you think you should talk to your father first before you jump down the young man's throat? We don't know why he's here, but Jack may be expecting him. Besides, I like the young man."

Sarah glanced at her sister through the rear view mirror. "Munchkin, can you run inside and go pick out the ice cream you want. Your grandma and I will be right there."

Sadie didn't have to be told twice when it came to ice cream, "Ok!" she happily replied, tearing herself out of the seat belt. "Do you want an ice cream too, sis?"

Sarah turned, smiling as she reached out and ruffled her sister's hair. "I'll think about it honey, ok?"

"Ok," Sadie grinned widely. "I'll let Mr. Chuck pick his out when he comes inside," she said as she flew out of the back seat and took off toward the entrance.

Both women kept their eyes on her until she was inside the store.

"Grams, I'm just going to find out why Mr. Bartowski's here. That's all," she said through a forced smile.

Ruth shook her head. "Sure you are. Look, I know you're upset with your father and with Bryce, but …

"Bryce has nothing to do with this."

"He most certainly does!" Ruth fired back. "He's done something again to make you angry. I don't know what it was, but between that and being upset with your father, well … it's put you in a bad mood. And you know what's going to happen? You're going to take it out on that young man over there."

Sarah let out a huff. She didn't want to listen to her grandmother's sage wisdom right now, no matter how right she was. The woman always had a way of seeing right through her. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Sarah, haven't I always told you that you can catch more flies with honey. You go after him like I've seen you do before," she paused and held her hand up to keep her granddaughter from interrupting, "and you'll scare that young man off. I told you what happened when I told him I had a gun."

Sarah tried to hold in the laughter, but at the memory of her grandmother's recount of events, she couldn't help but laugh once more. She now had a clear picture in her head of a scared man with his hands in the air. Her grandmother had pulled that stunt once or twice before with varying results.

"He did seem a little shy," she said as her laughter died down. "I guess I'm just used to the cowboys around here."

Ruth laughed with her as she softly ran her finger across Sarah's cheek. "Well he's not from around here and he's definitely not a cowboy. Trust me dear, you'll get more information out of him if you just be yourself. "

"Thanks, grams. I appreciate your confidence in me," Sarah replied sarcastically. "What I don't understand is how you can get that out of just meeting him one time. Besides, all guys are the same. They only want one thing."

Ruth's lips turned up into a big smile. "Honey, when you've been on this earth as long as I have, you'll be able read people better and I guarantee you, not all guys are the same. You just happen to have met more than your fair share of sleaze balls. I still think it's your father's money that draws them to you."

Sarah didn't look convinced, so Ruth continued.

"Honey, he gave two strangers his last two bottles of water and told us to sit in his car and run the air conditioning. When I started his car it was nearly out of gas and he had no idea where the next gas station was. He did all that after I threatened to shoot him. Besides, he reminds me of someone I used to know."

Sarah sighed in frustration. "I suppose you're right. Wait, he reminds you of someone? Who?"

She wasn't going to get her answer. Her grandmother had that faraway look in her eyes, the kind that told her she was in another place right now.

Ruth shook herself out of her day dream and looked into the concerned eyes of her granddaughter.

"Grams, are you ok?" Sarah asked when she saw a lone tear streak down the woman's now smiling face.

Ruth patted Sarah's thigh and gave it a squeeze to tell her she was fine.

"So, honey, you need to figure out who you're really mad at. Chuck Bartowski for being here or your father for not telling you he was coming, assuming he knew of course."

"But what if he's here to …"

"Sarah, you get those thoughts out of your head. You need to let that go, child. Your father made ..."

"Ok, ok," Sarah pleaded.

Her grandmother was right. She was angry at her father, but in the seven years since settling down here, the man had done nothing to break his promise to the family.

"Ok, grams. I'll do it your way," she said reluctantly. "It's just … Dad's always told me when we're having a visitor, even if it's just a customer looking to buy a horse. I don't understand why he didn't tell me about this guy."

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Sarah," Ruth said as she began to rummage through her purse. "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"In Vegas."

Ruth's brow furrowed. "That was over two weeks ago."

"Well daddy's been out of town, but he's due back today."

"He hasn't called you?"

Sarah bowed her head. "Yeah, but I didn't want to talk to him. We kind of had a disagreement in Vegas."

Ruth's look of surprise soon turned to disappointment. She knew Sarah and her father were both strong willed, but they always managed to quickly put their differences behind them. She didn't like what she'd just heard.

Sarah tried to explain. "He got mad when Bryce showed up in Vegas in the middle of our family vacation."

"Let me guess, you invited him without telling your father. Then the two of you ditched your family for the remainder of the trip."

"How did …"

"I talked to your mother."

Sarah turned away knowing she'd been busted. Now her grandmother was going to rail on her about it. Great.

"Well, you're a grown woman, all of 23 years old. You and your father just need to sit down and talk," Ruth finished. "Here, put some of this on," she smiled as she held out a bottle of perfume.

Sarah furrowed her brows as she slowly reached out and took the bottle. The frown turned to a questioning look when she saw the French words on the label.

"Just in case," Ruth smiled. "A girl needs all the help she can get sometimes."

"I don't know grams. He might think I'm trying to come on to him."

Ruth chuckled. "It doesn't really matter what he thinks, does it? That's what makes us mysterious. Besides, this is just so you can distract him long enough to get the information you want. That is, if you're still curious about why he's here?"

Sarah relented, spraying a small amount on her wrist then bringing it up to her nose.

"This smells great. Where'd you get this?" she questioned as she read the French writing again.

Ruth stayed silent.

"Now I'm just curious grams," Sarah smiled as she sprayed a small amount on both sides of her neck. "Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

"Spray it on your blouse dear," Ruth fussed, "unless you plan on letting him get that close to your neck," the older woman grinned. Sarah wasn't sure why, but the thought made her blush.

"What? No, and you're changing the subject again," Sarah said while she pointed the spray nozzle at her chest, pumping it a few times.

Ruth quickly snatched it out of her hand. "Just you never mind, young lady."

"Alright," Sarah laughed, filing the information away for later.

"Ok," Ruth began as she open her door. "Good luck, but remember what I said …"

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah sighed. "I won't torture the guy, but don't think this discussion is over, grams."

The older woman just waved and walked inside the store.

Sarah stood and readied herself. "Piece of cake."

~O~O~

Chuck turned around to flip the lever on the gas pump when he saw her walking toward him. His face flushed as he thought about what happened earlier. He wouldn't blame her at all if she chewed him out good. She was definitely due an apology for the way he snapped at her earlier.

"Look, Ms. Walker, I'm sorry about the way I spoke back there, but …" he swallowed hard, "you kind of startled me."

Sarah stayed silent a moment, stunned more than anything else. An apology was the last thing she expected. She soon felt sorry for him when he began to squirm.

"It's Sarah," she smiled, "and there's no need to apologize. Grams said you were going to change your shirt and I didn't even think about it. I should be apologizing to you. Don't worry though, I didn't see any of your … your manliness. Ok, well, maybe just a little," she laughed out loud.

Chuck's shaky breath escaped immediately followed shortly by a blush that shot up his neck to his hairline.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again, Sarah," he smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm Chuck, and I still feel bad though."

Sarah felt a tingle travel up her arm as his warm hand enveloped hers and gently squeezed. She pulled it away, dismissing it as static electricity. She crossed her arms across her chest to reinforce her conviction.

Chuck's smiled faulted immediately at her reaction, so he turned to squeeze the handle on the gas pump and lock it in place.

"How's the hand?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, surprised to find she was right next to him now, leaning against his car.

"Oh, it's fine. You did a great job bandaging it," he said as he studied her handy work. He then turned and put on his best smile. "Thank you, my sister couldn't have done a better job, but I'll deny it if you ever tell her," he teased.

Ok, he needs to quit doing that, she thought to herself, turning away once again. She needed to stay focused and stop turning away from him. He probably thinks something was wrong with her. Actually, she wasn't sure why she was acting this way. Gathering her confidence, she turned back to continue the conversation. After all, she was making headway in gathering information about him.

"Your sister's a nurse?"

"Doctor, well, almost. She'll finish her residency next year I believe." His face gave away how he felt about that.

"You're proud of her. It shows on your face."

"Funny you should say that," he chuckled. "My sister says she can tell exactly what's going on with me just by studying my face. It was especially bad when we were young. She knew when I was lying to her every time," he shook his head as he remembered. "But, yeah, I am very proud of her."

She couldn't help but smile as he freely shared something personal with her. It put her at ease. If he was putting on an act, it was the best she'd ever seen.

"So what do you do, Chuck?"

"I'm an engineer. Just graduated in May."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I can't believe I finally finished. So, what do you do, Sarah?"

The conversation had been flowing so well, she found herself answering without really thinking about it.

"I help my parents operate our ranch, although I deal strictly with the horse side of the business. Cows are just too dumb for me," she laughed, tucking back a strand of loose hair.

His eyebrows shot skyward. "Really!"

And there it was, she thought sadly. Now she waited for the typical male response regarding a woman operating in a typical male role. She was even dressed the part; jeans, boots, a sleeveless work shirt and a cap.

"That's quite impressive. It must take a lot of skill to work with horses, plus I'm sure there's a lot you need to know to take care of them. I mean, with all the grooming and then there's their diet. Let's not forget about riding one. It's not like you can just jump on a horse and take off. You know a friend of mine said horses have personalities … kind of like people. Is that true?"

Sarah just stared at him, surprised not only by his reaction, but the way his words just kept coming and coming, building her up more than even her father had. The only downside was his rambling, which usually annoyed her. So why wasn't it bothering her now?

The lever on the nozzle clicked off, startling them both. Chuck turned to remove it from the car which gave Sarah a chance to refocus on her mission and inch a bit closer.

"I understand you're here to see my father?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he twisted the gas cap in place and shut the filler door.

"Have you known him long?"

"No," he replied as he turned, surprised to see her closer now. Maybe he wasn't speaking loud enough. "We met for the first time a few weeks ago at a software convention in Las Vegas. I …"

"Did you say two weeks ago?" she asked, moving even closer. Wow, he thought, maybe she was just hard of hearing so he repeated it a little louder.

"Yes, two weeks ago."

Pure reflex had her take a step back. "I'm not deaf you know. I heard you the first time," she barked loudly.

Now it was his turn to take a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry," he began as he held out his arms, "it's just … you kept getting closer. I though you couldn't hear me."

She couldn't help it; the look of surprise on his face was priceless. She started snickering as she reached out and placed an apologetic hand on his forearm. Unable to contain it further, she busted out laughing.

Chuck grinned immediately in relief. He wanted to respond, but with the gasoline fumes now dissipated and Sarah standing closer, he picked up a more pleasant scent, one that had apparently taken over complete control his motor functions. It was her touch though, that had him suddenly remembering how warm it was outside.

"That was kind of stupid of me, wasn't it?" he laughed.

Her laughter was beginning to die down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled or laughed at you," she finished with a smile.

"No, no" he nodded with a tight lipped smile. "I think I deserved that."

"Sarah, is everything alright out here?" Bryce asked as he looked back and forth between the two of them, finally settling on her hand that was still on Chuck's forearm.

She pulled it away quickly and stepped over next to Bryce, chastising herself for not realizing he would come looking for her. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation.

Her eyes began darting between the two men and she knew she had to do something, but Bryce was already moving towards him.

"I'm Bryce Hawkins," he said as he held out his hand. "We met earlier."

Chuck stared at the shorter man in the cowboy hat that he now recognized as the one driving the pickup earlier and who was also Sarah's boyfriend.

He took his proffered hand, but soon regretted it as Bryce began to clamp down hard. It hurt and the smirk Bryce was sporting told him he knew it did. He was going to have to re-bandage it now.

"Chuck Bartowski," he finally said through the pain.

"So what brings you here to Montana?" he asked as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Work," Chuck answered vaguely, still trying to let the pain dissipate.

Bryce stroked his chin as he looked Chuck up and down. "Really?" Bryce asked wearing a cocky grin. "What kind of work?"

Sarah decided this conversation was going to go downhill fast, so she decided to intercede. "He's going to be working for my dad."

"Really, doing what?"

"Consulting," Chuck answered.

A new voice now entered the conversation. "Mr. Chuck, are you almost through?"

All three turned to see Sadie standing there, Ruth Walker right behind her. Sarah gave her grandmother a look of gratitude.

"Sure thing," he smiled. "Let's go get that ice cream, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled, "but your hand's bleeding again."

"That's ok, I'll fix it up inside. Just let me get my shirt first."

Chuck pulled the garment out of the back seat and threw it over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you, Sarah," he smiled and turned to leave. "Bryce," he nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Chuck," Sarah replied.

As the three walked towards the building, Ruth heard Sarah begin to tear into Bryce. She smiled; her granddaughter was going to let out that anger she'd been holding in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter Chapter 3

7/2/12

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know the updates are slow, but I'm not really a fast writer and I don't have much free time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else to do with the once TV show. All credit goes to those who actually own the rights to the show. I'm just playing with the characters.

**June 28, 2004**

**Walker Ranch**

**30 miles North of Big Timber, Montana**

The entrance to the Walker Ranch was hard to miss. The large statuesque structure Ruth Walker had described could be seen from half a mile away and he was happy for the sight of it interrupting his thoughts.

He'd zoned out during his drive, his subconscious mulling through his interactions with a certain blonde. She must have thought he was an idiot for thinking she was hard of hearing. He wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel for that act of stupidity, but his mind didn't dwell on that very long.

There were other things weaving through his thoughts, things that brought a tightness to his chest. Like how nice she was and so very easy to talk to, down to earth even and he found it refreshing. Her work clothes couldn't begin hide how beautiful she was; it radiated through her personality, sparkling blue eyes and her gorgeous smile. He found himself tugging the front of his shirt up to his nose, hoping that somehow, a remnant of her perfume had made its way onto the fabric. It was a fragrance he wouldn't soon forget.

Realization overtook him though, suddenly remembering his reason for being in the middle of nowhere and as pleasant as it was, meeting a beautiful girl was not why he was here. He was here to do a job and earn some money, that's all. Besides, she had a boyfriend, one that if he admitted to himself was ruggedly handsome, even if he was a jerk.

Slowing down, he pulled the Jeep off the side of the road, grabbed his camera and stepped out. A large stone archway resembling an inverted horse shoe marked the entrance to the ranch, the words "Welcome to the Circle W" chiseled out at the top. Though as impressed as he was with the sight before him, it was the background that held his attention.

Never before in his young life had he seen anything like what lay before him. He wasn't sure if he was awe struck or just freaking out. The paved entry road to the ranch was lined on both sides by white rail fencing and green pastures that seemed to go on forever. Off in the distance stood a tall grove of trees, their branches layered with green leaves and behind that, the snowcapped peaks of the Crazy Mountain range.

The whole scene looked like a Bob Ross painting, the shear vastness of it making him feel small and insignificant, like it was going to swallow him whole.

Ellie should see this, he thought to himself as he took photographs for Mr. Walker's web site. She would enjoy the view and the fresh air. He realized though it would only serve to freak her out further. She was concerned enough for his safety as it was in what she dubbed the "wilderness", where danger and encounters with wild animals were a definite possibility. He quickly swallowed down that last thought.

Pulling in, he drove slowly down the road, both hands on the wheel whilst keeping a careful look out for any animals. It'd be just his luck for a cow or a horse to suddenly appear in the road and the last thing he needed was to hit any of Mr. Walker's prized stock. One animal was probably worth at least ten years of his old annual Buy More salary.

A faint noise could be heard approaching from behind, the sounds getting louder and more recognizable by the second. Just before it passed overhead, he realized it was a helicopter, its rotating blades slicing through the still Montana air. Leaning forward, he caught a glimpse of it, low and moving away from him at a brisk clip. The sight of it suddenly felt odd and out of place in the peaceful environment of the ranch. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, drifting down behind a tall group of trees just ahead.

Chuck parked his car in front of what he trusted was Jack Walker's home. He figured based on its sheer size alone it was a safe bet he was right. His first though was it looked like it looked like it belonged on a Hallmark card. What really sold it for him though was that the architecture of the large two story rock home matched its surroundings and more importantly it appeared to match the rugged nature of the man himself.

Covered porches, supported by white wooden columns, extended from the front of both levels of the dwelling. Gabled windows were built into the high pitched rooftops where two large chimneys stood and though it was close to one hundred degrees, he could picture the house covered in snow, smoke swirling from the flues on a cold winter day.

The large front yard was an immaculate green, surrounded by a waist high rock wall, save for the black wrought iron entry gate in the front. Rose bushes, trimmed to perfection, lined the front of the porch while a large cottonwood tree stood alone, providing much needed shade to the front of the house. It all served to remind him of how different people lives were.

He turned his attention back to the helicopter, idly sitting now on a landing pad about one hundred yards away. Two men wearing cowboy hats were making their way towards him and one of them was Jack Walker. Out of habit, Chuck wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants.

Jack was already wearing a big smile and it put him at ease. "Charlie, you made it," he said as he offered his hand. "But you didn't have to get dressed up for me," he said taking in his appearance.

Chuck offered up his bandaged hand and readied himself for the pain. At least he'd be prepared for it this time. "Yes, sir, I just got here."

Jack frowned and pulled back his hand when he eyed the younger man's bandaged one. "You didn't have any trouble did you?"

Chuck groaned inwardly. He didn't want any more attention drawn to his damaged appendage. "No, just a little mishap while changing a flat tire," he explained hoping the man didn't think he was a total klutz.

"Charlie, this is Mike Duncan, my ranch foreman. Mike, Charlie Bartowski."

Mike Duncan was in his mid-thirties, black hair, about 6 foot 2 and weighed about 180 pounds. His face was weathered for his age, but his blue eyes and friendly smile overshadowed it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bartowski."

He nearly chuckled at the formality. "Likewise, but it's just Chuck," he said as he offered his undamaged hand which caused Mike to crack a smile.

"Ok, Chuck."

For some reason, it seemed Jack still preferred calling him Charlie though. "Charlie, Mike knows why you're here and is going to be assisting you. He'll take good care of you, so if you need anything, ask him or if he's not around come and find me. When you get settled in, come on over to the house so we can talk."

"Uh … yes sir, Mr. Walker."

"Well, come on, Chuck. Let's get your luggage and then I'll show you where you'll be staying while you're here."

Chuck nodded and popped open the hatchback of the Cherokee.

"So, you're from California, huh?"

Chuck drug out one of his bags. "Yeah, Burbank … just outside Los Angeles."

"You like it there?" Mike huffed as he pulled out a long case. "These aren't golf clubs are they, because I'm afraid there isn't a golf course around here for a hundred miles."

Chuck laughed as he pulled out an orange rectangular case. "No, there's a tripod in there and in this case is the transit head that mounts on top of it. They're for the surveying I'll be doing. As far as Burbank, it's like any other city, but its home for me."

"Got it. Ok, let's go," said Mike.

The two men carried the luggage along a path and around the rock fence that surrounded the Walker's home. Chuck saw the small house as soon as they turned the corner.

"You're going to be staying in the guest house that's just off to the side of the main house. It's perfect for one person and it should be fairly quiet."

The small wooden constructed house was about 200 feet from the main dwelling. Like its larger counterpart, it also had a covered front porch where two chairs sat next to a bench swing that hung suspended from the overhanging ceiling. It was a pleasant surprise since he had no idea where he'd be staying.

"Well, here we go," Mike began as he unlocked the front door. "The house has everything you'll need," he said as he entered and handed Chuck the keys.

"The bedroom's through there along with the bathroom and laundry room. The kitchen's fully stocked and Mrs. Walker will have someone check to see that it stays that way. I know the living room's a little small, but since it's just you …"

"Nah, everything's great," Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Mike, this is a lot more than I expected."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Alright then, let's get the rest of your things."

0~0~0

Chuck changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve button down, glad to be out of the suit he'd been wearing. He rolled up his sleeves, slipped on his Chuck Taylors and made his way over to the main house and rang the doorbell.

"Come in, Charlie," Jack said after he opened the door. Chuck walked in and the first thing his eyes landed on was an older version of Sarah Walker.

"Emma, this is Charlie Bartowski, the engineer I told you about."

Mrs. Walker smiled and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you and welcome to our home, Mr. Bartowski."

"The pleasures all mine, Mrs. Walker and thank you. Please, call me Chuck, ma'am."

"Thank you, Chuck," Emma smiled before turning back to her husband. "Supper will be ready in about thirty minutes. Chuck, why don't you go into the living room and relax. I need Jack for just a minute."

"Make yourself at home, Charlie," said Jack. "The living room is right through there. I'll be back in a minute."

"What is it honey?" Jack questioned when the saw the frown on his wife's face.

"Your mother called," she began. "Did you tell Sarah that we were expecting a visitor to the ranch?"

"No. I've been gone for a week, but isn't she supposed to be on some European vacation with Bryce?"

Emma turned to stir the potatoes on the stove. "Jack, I think we made a mistake by not telling her."

"We talked about this, Emma. We both agreed not to tell her since she wasn't going to be here. Plus she's dating the son of a man who could be part of a rustling ring," he replied stepping up behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "We didn't want to put her in an awkward situation, especially if we were wrong. You know how she feels about Bryce. I actually thought he was going to propose to her on this trip."

Emma turned back to face him. She wasn't as sure as her husband was about how Sarah felt about Bryce. "Well, they're not going. Sarah told Ruth that Bryce cancelled it. I don't know why yet, but I intend to find out. Sarah's had her heart set on that vacation for months."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

"I don't see how he could," Emma replied as she placed her hands on her hip. "The only person that knows besides us is Mike, and he can't stand Bryce or his father."

"Damn it," Jack began as he began to pace, "and I was counting on getting this done before they got back."

"No cursing in the house husband," Emma replied as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "You'll figure something else out."

"I know," Jack paused and let out a long breath, "but you know how Sarah feels about secrets."

"I think the secrets out, at least part of it anyway," Emma replied.

"How so?

"It seems your mother told Sarah that Chuck was here to see you."

Jack's confused look had her continue. "Long story short, Chuck stopped and changed a flat tire on your mother's car. He was lost and asked her for directions to the ranch. Bryce and Sarah stopped …"

Jack filled in the rest of the story. "And my mother found out he was here to see me and told Sarah. You can bet Bryce knows too and now our daughter thinks we're hiding things from her and she's right. We'll talk to her after supper."

"Well we better. According to your mother, she was very upset and wanted to grill Chuck about it while he was getting gas at Roy's. Fortunately, your mom calmed her down before she talked to him," Emma smiled.

"I know that look, honey," Jack paused, "what aren't you telling me?"

"We'll it seems instead of interrogating our guest; it appears they both got along quite well."

Jack's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me, right? You remember what happened the last time someone showed up unannounced."

Emma chuckled. "I do, but Ruth said they were actually getting along, laughing even."

Jack's eyes went wide. "That's something I would have never expected."

"Yeah, but it didn't last long so I don't know exactly how much she was able to get out of the young man. According to Ruth, Bryce was inside Roy's playing pool with his friends. He found out Sarah was outside talking to another guy and went searching for her to find out what was going on."

Jack wanted to face palm. "Don't tell me Bryce hit him!"

"No, your mom came outside to get Chuck before anything could happen."

0~0~0

The living room opened up into an expanse Chuck had never seen before. The room was nearly as large as he and Ellie's apartment alone. It had that lived in look that was both comfortable and inviting, obviously a place the Walker family spent some time together. The entire room was decorated and furnished in a western theme from the large leather furniture and the glass top wagon wheel coffee table to the white and tan cow hide in front of the fire place.

Above the mantle, mounted on the wall, was probably the largest cow head he'd ever seen, actually it was the only one he'd ever seen that was not attached to rest of the animal. The name "Sampson" was engraved on a gold placard just under the beasts head. He's was tempted to reach out and touch it, but had to turn away from the cold stare of the lifeless black eyes before he began to freak out.

As he slowly moved around the room inspecting various photographs and paintings on the walls, a small reflection of light caught his eye and the glass cabinet that stood against the adjacent wall beckoned him, so he made his way over to inspect the contents.

There displayed like a shrine were trophies and ribbons of various shapes and sizes, marking significant achievements in the life of their oldest child. As he studied each one, Chuck began to see that Sarah Walker had excelled at every sports related event in her young life, from softball, basketball to volleyball. On the next shelf were large belt buckles, engraved with various rodeo events from barrel racing to calf roping. He'd heard of those particular rodeo events, but had never actually seen them.

He was reading some of her high school academic achievements when the voice belonging to Jack Walker startled him.

"I see you've found my daughters trophy case. We've got another one over there for Sadie, our youngest. So far hers is filled with drawings and sketches and other things she's made for us."

Chuck turned and noticed the smile on the man's face. It was obvious he was proud of both of his children.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. That's what they're for. You know parents like to brag about their kids."

That was something Chuck really didn't know about. He and Ellie had decided after their mom and dad both left them, to celebrate their achievements together, each one giving the other the moral support they needed. It wasn't easy at first, and there were a lot of tears shed, but in the end it brought them even closer together.

Chuck let the thoughts of his absentee parents wash over him. He'd learned to do that at an early age, especially during public events and school functions. It rarely bothered him any longer.

"I actually met both of your daughters today." Chuck watched as the man pulled a large roll of paper out of a tube and unfurled it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I heard. Thanks by the way for helping my mom out with the flat tire."

"Don't mention it, sir. It actually worked out for both of us."

Jack's tone turned serious. "As far as my daughters go, neither one of them know why you're here. Sadie for obvious reasons and well, we didn't tell Sarah because she was supposed to be on a European vacation with Bryce for the summer. If I'd told her about the cattle and horse rustling that was going on, she would have never left and I knew she was looking forward to the trip."

"Oh, well I didn't say anything to her directly, but Bryce did ask me why I was here."

Jack gave him his full attention. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that I was here as a consultant, that's all. I know you told me not to tell anyone why I was here, but I had to give him some kind of answer, especially with Sarah standing there. I wasn't sure how much she knew, but if she had asked me directly, I wasn't going to lie, her being your daughter and all."

Jack nodded and patted Chuck's back. The kid was just too honest for his own good. He'd have to be careful about how much information he revealed now and for his new plan to work, he had to make sure Bryce was otherwise occupied so he wouldn't become suspicious.

"That was a good answer and it's not a lie." Jack made sure to emphasize the last point. "You are here as a consultant. I want to bring the ranch into the twenty first century, but of course you're primarily here to set up a security system for me. I'll have a talk with her and I'm sorry you were put in that situation."

"That's ok, Mr. Walker."

"Alright," Jack began, "this is a survey plat of the ranch. I'd like you to study it and then tell me if you think what I want to do is feasible. The border line for the southern part of the ranch runs along the Yellowstone River, here. From there, our land runs north about fourteen miles where it borders the Gallatin National Forrest. Then from highway 191 here, it runs west about eight miles where it borders another ranch. That's over 100 square miles."

Jack watched as Chuck's eyes glazed over. "Relax, Charlie. You're not going to cover all of that. I've made marks on here where we've found evidence where rustlers have entered the ranch. I'm blind out there and they know it. I want you to look at putting cameras in these areas."

Chuck studied the map for a moment. "Sir, are you telling me that rustlers are crossing over from the Gallatin Forest. That's federal property. Surely the government should be able help you with that."

Jack paused as he studied the map. "You're right Charlie, but I know how the government operates. By the time they investigate this, the rustlers may have moved on. Now if I have real hard evidence to present to them, I think they'll be a little more interested."

Chuck nodded his head. "Okay. What about down here," he pointed, "next to the Yellowstone?"

Jack rubbed his chin as he thought. "We've found evidence of something going on down there, but we're not sure what it is. It could be rustling, but I just don't know, so I'd like some cameras down there."

"I notice you have made some marks on your western border. Who owns that land?"

"That would be Lyle Hawkins, Bryce's father. He bought the place about six years ago, a year after we moved out here. He's kind of a recluse, but Sarah is dating his son. As I said earlier, they were supposed to leave two days ago on a European vacation, but Bryce cancelled at the last minute and my daughter's probably pretty upset about it. So, you understand why I need to be discrete about this. I don't want to unknowingly accuse my neighbor or my potential future son-in-law of anything."

Chuck let the information sink in. Things between Sarah and Bryce must be more serious than he assumed, what with all the fighting he seen them doing. He dismissed that thought. Maybe that was the type of relationship they had together or maybe they were just arguing because Bryce cancelled their trip. That last thought made more sense, he thought to himself. No wonder Sarah was mad at him.

"I understand, sir."

"Jack, it's time for dinner. Bring our guest with you," they heard Emma call out.

"You can wash up down the hall, Charlie."

0~0~0

"Why don't you sit at the other end of the table, Chuck. You'll have more room." said Emma. "I still need to get the drinks."

"Can I help with anything, Mrs. Walker?"

"Thanks, but Jack's bringing in the last of it," she said as she glanced at her watch. "I wonder what's taking Ruth so long. Jack, have you heard from your mother?"

Jack walked in with the roast chicken and placed it on the table. "No, I haven't. I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

Emma pulled back the curtains to take a final look. "Alright, we'll just start without them then."

They had no sooner sat down when they heard the sounds of small feet hurriedly making their way to the dining room.

"Hey little bit," Jack said as he caught Sadie just as she launched herself into his lap.

"Hi daddy," Sadie grinned, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and planting a slobbering kiss on his cheek.

Emma put on a fake frown. "No sugar for me?"

Sadie scurried off her father's lap and into the waiting arms of her mother. "Oh momma, I have plenty left over for you. Daddy didn't take it all," she giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around her.

Chuck momentarily closed his eyes as his childhood memories came rushing back. There was one in particular that he recalled when he was about Sadie's age. His mother had just come home and he came rushing out of his room to see her. She had just sat down at the table when he ran and jumped into her arms, hugging and kissing her for dear life. He hadn't thought about that memory in a very long time.

"Momma, that's Mr. Chuck. He fixed grams car. Can I sit next to him?"

Emma smiled. "Have you washed your hands?"

Sadie quickly nodded her head up and down, her eyes pleading for her mother's approval.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you ask him?"

The little girl slowly slid off her mother's lap, clasped her hands behind her, and slowly began walking towards him. _This little girl is a heart breaker, he thought to himself._

"Mr. Chuck, would it be ok if I sat here, next to you?"

Chuck finally released the smile he'd been trying so hard to conceal. "I've been saving this chair just for you, Sadie," he replied as he reached over and pulled it out for her.

"Really?" she asked wide eyed.

"You bet," he grinned. "Just ask your mom."

Sadie's head whipped around to her mother, the woman's smile and nod was all the confirmation she needed.

"Where are your sister and grandma?" Jack asked as they all sat down. Chuck took his seat at the other end of the table.

Sadie shrugged. "I don't know, daddy. I think they went upstairs to clean up."

Jack turned and looked at his wife as he placed a large spoon full of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"She probably has a date with Bryce tonight."

"I don't have a date tonight," Sarah replied as she walked quickly into the dining room, her grandmother right behind her.

Chuck slid his chair back from the table to stand up, trying not to knock anything over, but his right knee had other ideas as it banged hard into the bottom edge of the heavy wooden table. Momentarily he grimaced in pain while the glass of tea in front of him tilted for just a moment before stabilizing. Finally he managed to stand fully upright, his movements garnering the attention of the others in the room.

She'd changed into a sleeveless light blue cotton dress covered with floral imprints. Her hair was now loose, hanging down just below her shoulders. In the mind of Chuck Bartowski, there was only one word to describe what he saw before him; beautiful.

Sarah walked toward the front of the table and gave her father and mother a brief kiss. "Hi daddy, hi momma. Sorry we're late." Walking back to her to her chair, she turned her attention to the man who was still standing, giving him a smile for his etiquette.

Sadie gazed up at Chuck in confusion, and then turned to her mother for answers. "Momma, why's Mr. Chuck standing up?"

"Well, when a lady enters a room, it's polite for a gentleman to stand up. It's called manners."

Sadie was silent for a moment, letting what she saw and what her mother said sink in.

"But it's just sis and grandma," the little girl replied as both Sarah and Chuck sat down.

"Well, you're right about your grandma," Ruth smiled, "but your sister is a beautiful young lady, so it's just proper etiquette."

Sadie grabbed her fork and everyone thought she was satisfied with the explanation, especially two people at the table who were becoming a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"But momma, Bryce doesn't use manners when sis comes into the room. I know, I watched him before."

Ruth quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter; Emma coughed to conceal her smile while Sarah and Chuck looked like they wanted to be somewhere else.

"We'll talk about it later baby, now eat your food."

"Yes, momma," she moaned.

"So, Chuck," Emma began, wanting to change the subject, "Jack tells me you just graduated from Stanford with a degree in electrical engineering."

"Yes ma'am, I did. It was the longest four years of my life, but also the most enjoyable."

"I've heard Stanford is a hard university to get into," she continued.

"It is," Chuck began, "but they offered me a full scholarship, so I wasn't about to say no. Going to college is pretty expensive."

"I'm sure your parents were happy about that," Emma smiled.

Jack arched an eyebrow at his wife as he tried to tap her leg under the table to get her attention. He hadn't told her everything the private investigator had found out about Chuck Bartowski. He ceased his efforts though when he heard his response.

"I'm sure they were, ma'am."

Never one to be bashful, Ruth decided to participate in the conversation.

"So now that you've graduated, what are your plans?"

Sarah wanted to stop her family's questioning, but she was just as curious about Chuck Bartowski as the rest of her family. Besides, if their attention was on him, it meant they weren't giving her the third degree about Bryce and the European vacation that wasn't going to happen.

Chuck glanced around the table, taking note that every eye was on him. He was nervous. These people lived in a different world than he did. They worked hard and played hard and probably never sat in front of a television for hours playing video games. They would probably laugh at him or think it was childish when he explained it, but he had to say something. He looked up at Jack Walker who nodded at him to continue.

"Well, I've got this five year plan I'm working on," he paused to clear his throat. "I want to start my own company creating video games and selling them to companies like Microsoft, Apple, Nintendo and others. Market research indicates a rapid growth in the video gaming industry, especially multi-player online versions. There's also predicted to be a huge growth in the use of animation in movies and television. I believe someone that has experience in designing video games and the animation that involves and has been successful with it will have an advantage in getting a foot hold in that industry. If I can get even a small share of that market, I should be fine. I just need to have an edge over the completion and offer something unique to the customer, something they don't have. That's something I'll have to work on."

Everyone at the table, except for Jack Walker, looked at him, surprised at his explanation. Of course Jack had heard this all before when he and Chuck had lunch back in Las Vegas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that," Chuck said, deciding it was time to take a bite of his meal.

"Don't be silly," Ruth began. "I asked and you answered. It was actually quite interesting; don't you think so, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes darted over to Chuck to make sure he wasn't looking before she frowned at her grandmother for putting her on the spot. She understood some of what he'd said, but she had been watching him more than listening.

"It was interesting," she smiled, turning from her grandmother to Chuck. "It should make it less expensive to make movies and television shows, as long as it's realistic."

"You're exactly right, Sarah," he smiled. "It's like anything else, if it doesn't feel real; it's a waste of time."

Sarah felt her cheeks get warm as he continued to look at her with that stupid silly beautiful smile stuck on his face. She smiled back quickly and went back to her meal before she turned into a complete puddle.

Jack and Emma were both studying their daughter. One was smiling internally while the other frowned at what they just witnessed. Ruth was enjoying the whole thing.

"Mr. Chuck, I have some video games, but Mario Kart is my favorite."

"That is a fun game," Chuck answered, turning his attention back to Sadie. "A lot of kids like to play that game."

"Sarah always beats me when we play video games."

Chuck turned his attention back to Sarah and smiled. "Does she now?"

Sarah, of course, was now beet red and was tempted to disappear under the table; so much for keeping the attention away from herself. _Thanks little sis._

"You're lucky to have a big sister that plays with you. My big sister wouldn't play video games with me."

"Was she mean?"

"Sadie," Emma cautioned.

"It's ok, Mrs. Walker. No, she just wasn't interested in playing, but she always looked out for me though. Still does."

"But you're big now."

"I know, but big sisters will always look out for you no matter how big you get."

"Ok, Sadie, that's enough questions," Emma said as she stood up to begin clearing off the table. "Tell everyone goodnight and go get ready for bed."

"Yes, mamma," she said getting to feet.

"That was a very nice meal, Mrs. Walker. Thank you," he smiled, as he gathered up his dirty dishes.

"You're welcome, Chuck. Just leave those; I'll get them in minute."

"You sure, I don't mind …"

"I know, but you're our guest and I've got a system."

"Sure, ok," he smiled. "I don't want to mess with that."

Chuck bid good night to the others and made his way to the front door where he noticed Jack Walker standing, drawing tube in one hand and an envelope in the other.

"Here's the advance I promised you and here's the drawing we were looking at earlier. Get a good night's sleep and Mike will drive you to Billings tomorrow to pick up your equipment. Now, what kind of work clothes do you have?"

Chuck looked down at his attire and frowned.

"Tell you what, I'll tell Mike to stop by the Boot Barn in Billings. He'll fix you up with jeans, shirts and boots. It's on me, Charlie so don't worry about it, ok?"

Chuck nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you, Mr. Walker."

"No problem, son. You have a good night," he said as he opened the door.

"Good night, sir. Good night, Sarah," he smiled.

Surprised, Jack turned to find his oldest standing behind him.

"Uh … I'll walk you back to the guest house, Chuck."

"Uh … ok," Chuck replied curiously. He was positive he could find his way back easily enough.

"Sarah, I'm sure Charlie can find his way back by himself. Besides, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right back, daddy," she replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That didn't make Jack's frown go away.

"You have a great family, Sarah," Chuck said as they stepped down off the porch.

"Yeah, they are pretty great aren't they?" she sighed. It hadn't always been that way, but at this moment Sarah was very proud of her family.

"And that includes you too by the way," he laughed.

She laughed with him. "Glad to know it."

They walked in silence for moment, each one with something to say and of course they started talking at the same time.

"Sarah, I'm sorry …"

"Chuck, I'm sorry …"

They both stopped and looked at each other and began laughing. "You go first, Chuck."

"Ok," he began as the laughter in his voice disappeared and he turned serious. He looked down at the ground and swallowed before looking back up at her. "Sarah, I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Bryce. I can talk to him and apologize if you think I need to."

She paused momentarily, stunned that he felt responsible for anything that had happened. "You don't owe him any apology, Chuck. If anything he owes you one for acting like a jack ass. I'm really sorry about that."

"Well I appreciate your apology, but you did nothing wrong. I just hope you know I would never do anything to get between two people. "

"Well thank you, but like I said, you did nothing wrong. You helped out my family when they needed it, so thank you," she smiled as they stepped on the front porch of the guest house.

"You know, I would never have pegged you as someone who plays video games and especially one who never lets her little sister win," he grinned.

"I think you better get in that house, Mr. Bartowski before I have to apologize for something," she grinned.

He smiled and held up a hand in mock surrender. "Alright, Sarah. Good night."

"Uh huh," she laughed as she turned to leave. "Good night, Chuck."

"Wait," he said and she stopped and turned.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

She paused for a moment to consider his question. "No, I think I'll let my father explain that to me. Besides, if I'm not satisfied with his answers, I know where you live," she smiled letting her eyes dart quickly to the small house.

Chuck stood quietly for a moment, contemplating the many meanings in her response. "Right, … ok then. Good night, Miss Walker."

She smiled back at him. Good night, Mr. Bartowski. Sleep well."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter Chapter 4

A/N: August 4, 2012. I have a very busy life like you all do and I am a slow writer, so please, please forgive the lateness of this update. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's great to hear what you all think about this story. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else to do with the once TV show. All credit goes to those who actually own the rights to the show. I'm just playing with the characters.

**June 28, 2004**

**9:00 p.m.**

**Main House**

**Walker Ranch**

"What's she doing out there?" Jack asked, peeking out through the crack in the curtains, trying his hardest not to get caught spying. His oldest has been standing outside gazing into the night like a statue, which to say the least has him puzzled. He'd expected her to hurry back, quizzing him unmercifully about why he'd hired Chuck Bartowski, and more importantly why he didn't tell her about it. Then again, he hadn't expected her to walk the young man back to the guest house either. He grinned when he thought about how she had probably picked his brains for information, her taking after her old man and all.

"Just let her be," said Ruth. "She's had a hard day."

Jack frowned as he turned away from the window. "A hard day? What happened?" He played coy, hoping his mother might provide him with a reason for his daughter's strange behavior. God bless her, but his mother was always one to share, whether he liked it or not.

"You mean besides having her dream vacation cancelled by that moron of a boyfriend she has? You know the same one that would've just as soon left me and your little girl sitting on the side of the road today. I think that's enough on its own, but if there's anything else, well that's something for her to tell you, son … if she wants too," Ruth answered bitterly.

"Mother, would you please quit over dramatizing things," he finished, peering out the window again. "Why don't we just wait and let her tell us what happened. Who knows, Bryce may have had a good reason for cancelling that vacation. He does have a lot of responsibility helping his father run their ranch."

Ruth placed her hands on her hips, scowling at her youngest child. "Sure, and he may have had a good reason for driving right by me and your daughter while we were stranded on the side of the road."

"Mother, please stop. From what I've heard, Charlie was already changing that flat tire when he went by," Jack pointed out.

Ruth stepped closer now, needing to see for herself if he really believed what he'd just said. "See, that right there bothers me. Why are you always taking Bryce's side in everything? "

He frowned at her now. "What? I'm doing no such thing," he replied, dismissing her opinion entirely. "You know she cares about Bryce and he cares about her. Last time I saw them, they seemed pretty close. Besides, all couples have their fights and that's what this is, a fight … a disagreement. Let them work it out by themselves."

"Jack, when's the last time you actually took the time to talk to your daughter? And I don't mean like an employer talks to one of his employees either."

The sag in his face told Ruth her words had hit their mark. Good. She'd told the man on more than one occasion that he needed to open his eyes and his heart to his oldest daughter, be a father and love her like one, like he once did instead of treating her like someone that worked for him.

When Sarah was a little girl, Ruth watched her practically worship the ground her father walked on and she had to admit, her son's eyes once held that same love for his oldest daughter. She saw it when he cradled her small frame in his arms and carried her to bed or took her with him on what he called his "adventures". Sarah took every opportunity she could to spend time with her father.

Ruth sees that same look on his face now when he holds Sadie, that look of a father's adoration and Ruth knows it must tear Sarah apart. Even now as a young woman, she knows Sarah still yearns for the one thing he no longer gives her, the only thing she wants from him, love and affection.

He tries to make up for it, giving her other things, expensive things, like cars and trucks, horses, things that a he can do now with his own money. And when it comes to the ranch, the man trusts her like no one else, and in his own way, Ruth knows he loves her. However, when it comes to being a father to her and sharing that affection, he's Ebenezer Scrooge.

Ruth knows why too. It took her awhile to figure it out, years of watching her family interact, years of watching a father's affection being given fully to one child and parsed out sparingly to the other and it's sad. She cries about it still when she's alone, looking through old photographs, because Ruth knows she's just as much to blame, letting her precious granddaughter sneak away under her watch to do cons with her father.

The elder Walker has faced her failures though, pushed through them after reuniting with her granddaughter, loving her, talking to her and most importantly, telling her she was sorry for failing her. Jack hasn't done that, hasn't faced his mistakes with Sarah like he has with his wife, and hasn't begged for forgiveness from his oldest like he did with Emma.

Sarah's a constant reminder of his past, his mistakes and failures as a parent, a father and a husband. Sadie's his future, a clean slate, and a new beginning for his family. Sadie brought Jack and Emma back together again, healing the wounds between husband and wife and changing the man he was turning into. When that family reconnected through the joy of a new child, a teenage Sarah Walker never reconnected with her father, even though she tried her best to do so.

Jack was only conning himself this time, Ruth thought to herself. Slowly but surely, he was losing his oldest daughter to the first man that had shown her any kind of attention, the first man to show her any kind of affection, no matter how small it might be. That was the only reason Ruth could come up with for her granddaughter dating a man like Bryce Hawkins.

~0~0~

Moments later, Sarah came through the front door, making her way to the kitchen, her once pensive mood now seemingly gone. Her mother watched her, cocking an eyebrow when she pulled a beer out of the refrigerator, twisting off the cap and taking a swallow. She knew her mother didn't like anyone drinking in the house.

"Sorry momma, but I've just got a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear."

Emma opened her arms wide, an invitation Sarah could never pass up. "I know, honey, I know," she said as she planted a kiss on top of her head. "Your father's going to explain everything, but I promise we'll face this together, as a family."

Sarah nodded against her mother's neck, pulling away just enough to search those blue eyes, a place where she found comfort, truth and so much love.

"By the way, did you get our guest home safely?" Emma teased.

Sarah pulled away completely and rolled her eyes, tugging her now giggling mother along to escape further embarrassing questions.

"Ok, dad, what's going on?"

**June 29, 2004**

**Guest House**

**Walker Ranch**

Chuck stirred from a sound and peaceful sleep as the aroma of coffee brewing drifted through his bedroom, filling his senses. He drifted quickly and quietly back to his dream, quite happy to do so in the peacefulness of a quiet morning. All was right with the world.

At the sound of clattering dishes he sighed, rolled over, slowly cracking open an eye that felt like it was full of sand. The familiar sounds could mean only one thing, his sister must be on a cleaning spree and when that happened she didn't care how much noise she made in the process.

Turning to check the time on the alarm clock, he was surprised to find it wasn't there. Confused, he frowned through his sleepy haze, wondering if he'd somehow knocked it off the nightstand in a desperate attempt to engage the snooze button. It wouldn't be the first time that happened.

He lay still for a moment, slowly taking in the now unfamiliar surroundings, and then finally realizing where he was, pushed himself up on his elbows, turning to get a better look at the other side of the bed. The time on the clock had to be wrong. He wasn't supposed to get up for another hour.

Frustrated at being woken up, he fell back, letting the mattress and comforter swallow him as his eyes drifted closed, his body again seeking the solace of sleep. It was not to be as more sounds from the kitchen had him giving up any further hope of that happening. He wondered what Mike was doing here so early making so much racket.

Reluctantly, Chuck pulled the covers back, swung his long legs to the side letting his feet touch the carpeted floor. He stood up, wobbled a bit then reached inside his dresser for a t-shirt, and after a long yawn and few stretches, he pulled the black Obi-Wan Kenobi garment over his head. With his right eye open only a slit and his fisted left hand rubbing his left one, he padded his way out of the bedroom, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. He rested his shoulder and head against the door frame, ready to face the annoying person that had woken him up so early.

"Either my alarm clock's wrong, or I didn't hear you correctly yesterday." The slack in his dry vocal cords made his voice sound deep and scratchy, and his attempt to simply clear his throat didn't help. "I thought we weren't leaving until 7:30."

"Good morning, Chuck."

Chuck pried both eyes open in surprise. That wasn't Mike's voice.

"You're not Mike?"

"Wow," she grinned and Chuck felt his chest heave. "Are you always this observant when you wake up in the morning?"

Chuck swallowed hard at the unexpected sight of Sarah Walker sitting comfortably at his kitchen table, both hands caressing a cup of coffee. If his sleepy eyes could have seen past the smile she was giving him and the jollity in her blue eyes, he would have noticed she was dressed much like the first time he'd met her.

"Good morning to you too, but you're not exactly who I was expecting," he paused as he shuffled into the kitchen for a glass of water. When she turned away, the nerd in him had to grin at his choice of attire. "Not a fan of my t-shirt, huh?"

"No, it's great," she snickered. "It even matches your boxers."

Chuck felt the draft between his legs just as his head dropped to verify what he knew was true, his face as red as a freshly pulled radish.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," he bellowed, scrambling back to the bedroom like an embarrassed child.

Laughing loudly now, Sarah soon found herself suddenly wrapped up in her own sympathetic thoughts of his embarrassment. Still, she couldn't resist what she said next.

"Nice light saber!" she yelled as after he left the room, covering her mouth quickly as soon as the words were out. It couldn't contain the spurt of giggles that soon followed.

Chuck groaned as he slipped one leg into his jeans, his foot snagging causing him to spin in a circle in a desperate attempt to maintain his balance. It didn't work and his butt hit the floor with a thud.

"You all right in there?" she laughed again.

"Yeah, fine," he moaned, rubbing his sore backside. He'd imagined his morning beginning so differently and much later.

"Very funny, Miss Walker," Chuck mocked, the fake frown he was sporting barely staying in place as he walked passed her. He was tempted to stick his tongue out at her. _Real grown up, Chuck. _

He desperately needed some caffeine.

"Hey, I just call it like I see it," she smirked, crossing her arms defensively.

Chuck whipped his head towards her, his sleepy eyes narrowing as he fixed them on hers.

She arched an eyebrow in response.

"What?" she said, continuing her dare. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way this morning, but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him, especially with that sleepy look she found nearly impossible to ignore. It was getting harder to hold in the laughter that threatened to escape past her tightly pressed lips.

Frustrated at not finding a coffee cup, Chuck finally turned completely around and leaned against the countertop to face his beautiful tormentor.

"You know, I could have been naked or … something?" he waved dismissively. "Then how would you have felt?"

"Were you?" she scoffed. "No. Besides, I wasn't worried about some guy prancing around in his underwear. I can defend myself you know, black belt."

Chuck rolled his eyes now. "I was not prancing! How much coffee have you had already? And why are you here at this ungodly hour punishing me?" he asked, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes.

"Actually this is my first cup, would you like some?" She asked, carefully placing the hot cup against her lips to take a sip. "It's pretty good."

Chuck crossed his arms in an attempt to block out the sight of those lips slowly caressing that cup._ Not going there._

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he replied. "You came in here, made coffee then hid all the cups from me, making an abundance of noise in the process. It's payback for what I said last night. Go ahead, admit it," he grinned.

She realized she was very much enjoying the back and forth banter they were having and she'd put together the perfect response to his latest barb, but midway through his ramble, she found her eyes dropping away from his cute sleepy smile, focusing instead on the width of his shoulders and how his lean biceps strained the sleeves of his t-shirt. It was damn distracting.

She shot up out of her chair, handing him the cup of coffee she'd already poured for him and something warm, wrapped neatly in a paper towel. Surprised, his hands reached out, moving blindly to take the offerings, his eyes searching her now solemn, but flushed face.

She turned and walked toward the wall where a map of the Walker Ranch hung. "So, I see …," She paused, clearing her throat to mask the crack in her voice. "I see you've already started on your project." When he didn't respond, she turned to find him just staring at her, a full blown smile plastered on his lips.

"You made me breakfast," he gestured with the item in his hand. "Thank you!"

She decided she needed to study the map again.

"It's just a bacon and egg sandwich, Chuck. I had to make myself something for breakfast anyway and took a chance you'd want one too. I wasn't sure you what you ate for breakfast."

He chuckled softly before he spoke. "In college, I normally grabbed the quickest thing I could, which was usually cereal or toast. I didn't have time to whip up a breakfast like this. I really appreciate the thought and I am kind of hungry," he mumbled as he chewed a mouthful of it. "It was worth the racket you made this morning, so I forgive you."

Since her back was facing him, Chuck couldn't see the smile that suddenly appeared on her face, one that showed how much she appreciated his thoughtful remarks. She had made an effort to make him a hot breakfast, something she rarely did for herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Chuck swallowed the remains with a sip of coffee and grinned. "Yes, mother."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "So what do these post-it notes you've stuck up here mean?"

"Problems I need to work on," he began, "like this one here that says weather. You know better than I do about the extreme temperature variations here, so I need to use equipment that can handle those conditions. Oh, and this one says distance and elevation. It's actually going to be one of the toughest problems to solve. I'll need to get that data first so I can transmit the video from these cameras on your borders over several miles and over various elevations. I'll need to design a signal booster so the clarity of the picture isn't lost … and why are you staring at me like that?"

She looked back at the map again. Had she been staring? "How late did you stay up doing all this?"

"Hmm, I think I finally laid down at two … no two thirty this morning."

Chuck watched as she studied the map further, taking in everything in front of her, including his notes and push pins. He wondered what she thought about all of this, how she took the news that her family shared with her last night and the potential implications it held for the man her father was certain she'd marry. She seemed pretty upbeat this morning, so maybe it would be ok. Maybe her boyfriend or his father weren't involved in any of this. Maybe …

"Can you handle this, Chuck? Seeing it spread out like this has made me realize just how much work is involved here."

He just smiled at her.

"It's not funny," she huffed.

He realized she thought he was making fun of her. That was hardly the case.

"No, no, Sarah. I'm sorry, it's just … it's just that you're where I was last night; well actually since I took this job. I mean, let's be honest; this isn't a home security system that covers maybe a quarter of an acre in Burbank or Beverly Hills. As soon as I unpacked last night, I stuck that map up on the wall and you know what happened? I started freaking out. I started seeing all kinds of problems and I thought to myself, who was I fooling here? This is so much bigger than I imagined."

There was confusion or was it surprise on her face. He wasn't sure, but one thing he was sure of was that he was freaking her out now, so he just smiled again. She probably thought he'd lost his mind.

Sarah's mind plowed through everything he said and she had to agree. Staring at the problem head on made it looked like an impossible task. What surprised her more was that he would admit that out loud, the brutal honesty of what he saw and how he felt. Her father was right about one thing; Chuck Bartowski was probably too honest for his own good, something she found quite refreshing for a change.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to freak you out too. I do have a plan."

She took a good long look at him. He seemed too calm for what he'd just told her, too resolute in his admission. Wait, he had a plan? "You have a plan?"

This time he waggled his eyebrows when he smiled at her. Sarah suddenly felt the need to sit down.

"Do … I … have … a … plan?" He stretched out the words, his voice dropping an octave after each one he spoke and it sounded almost playful, cocky even.

She found the combination rather exciting, attractive even. Wrong, wrong, wrong, she thought as alarm bells started going off in her head.

She rushed to the sink and grabbed a glass. "I need some water. Do you want some?"

If he answered she didn't hear it, couldn't hear it or didn't want to hear it. Her heart was pumping so hard she could only hear the sound of her blood whooshing through her ears. 

She took a breath to steady herself. It was such a bad idea to come over here this morning, especially since she'd just convinced her family that she could do this. Now she wasn't so sure, especially when she was acting like a silly school girl. She need some time to work this out. She needed distance, if only for a few moments.

Finally she found the resolve to turn back around. He looked concerned, worried even. _Damn it!_

"I'll be outside when you're ready," she said, turning quickly and walking out the door leaving a very confused Chuck Bartowski behind her.

~0~0~

At six thirty he was out the door, his mouth taking another bite of her breakfast sandwich. He found her leaning against a pickup truck that was coupled to a long horse trailer, her arms crossed and her head down, repeatedly digging the toe of her boot in the dirt.

"You know," he began, "I've been known to say things I shouldn't, so if I said or did anything to offend you earlier, I'm sorry."

Her whirling thoughts came to stop as she raised her head slowly, wondering why he felt the need to apologize … oh, she ran out … now he thinks …

"No, it's fine. You needed to get dressed, so …"

"No, I understand," he said. She was uncomfortable, that much he knew for sure, so he decided to change the subject away from whatever it was he'd said or done to make her feel that way.

"You know, I once called my best friend a chipmunk in front of a girl he was trying to impress. True story," he laughed. "Not one of my proudest moments," he said as he took in their mode of transportation.

"He was trying to impress a girl by showing her how he could stick a bunch of sunflower seeds in his mouth, you know, and spit out the hulls," he said puffing out one side of his cheek. She nodded, grinning at his demonstration. "He looked so funny and it just came out. I called him a chipmunk and he almost choked. Those seeds went flying out of his mouth and all over her. He wouldn't talk to me for days. Now when one of us is about to embarrass the other, one of us will just say chipmunk."

"Hmm, sounds kind of farfetched to me," she laughed.

"Are you doubting my words, Miss Walker?" he laughed, shaking his head. "If you only knew my best friend, you'd believe it. So are you taking me to Billings?" he asked as he eyed the large truck. "Wow, this truck is awesome," he said as quickly walked up to it.

"Uh, Chuck, be careful," Sarah warned, but it was too late.

"GRRRRR … GRRRRRRR …"

He jumped back at the sound of a growling dog that had suddenly popped up in the bed of the pickup, planting his front paws firmly on the side of the truck while displaying his many sharp teeth. His off white coat was covered with splotches of reddish orange with a large one encircling his left eye.

"Bandit, be nice," Sarah said as she reached over and gave the dog a loving pat on the head. The dog relaxed at her touch, but kept a watchful eye on the stranger standing behind her.

"Sorry about that. He's a little protective," she explained, leaning in closer to the animal. "Aren't you boy? Yeah, that's my boy," she laughed as Bandit licked her face repeatedly while she embraced him in a loving hug.

Chuck was amazed how this once fierce animal melted in her arms, succumbing to those silly, but adorable words she spoke and for a moment, as he watched her, he felt something take hold in him, something he couldn't quite describe.

"What kind of dog is he," he asked quietly, trying not to interrupt the love fest before him.

Sarah gave Bandit one last pat. "He's kind of a mutt," she laughed, then hugged Bandit again as if her words had hurt him. "The vet told me he's part Red Heeler and something else. The mother had disappeared and abandoned the litter, so I took this guy home."

"He's a nice looking dog, thankfully not too big," Chuck forced a smile in Bandit's direction as he took a step back. The dog was alert, his ears perked up and his head cocked, a clear sign in Chuck's mind that the animal was taking him in, trying to determine if he was a threat.

Sarah laughed at his wariness. "He's not going to attack you, Chuck," she paused before a sly smile came across her face. "That is, unless you make any sudden movements towards me."

Chuck turned to her confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know," she began, now making her way to the other side of the truck. "Maybe it's because every time I see you, you're taking clothes off or not wearing very many at all. Who knows what you'll do next, being from California and all."

"Hey, must I point out that you invaded my privacy each time," Chuck replied as he turned back to Bandit, who was still perched on the side of the pickup eyeing the remainder of his bacon and egg sandwich, a very good bacon and egg sandwich too. He looked from sandwich to dog to owner and back. Smiling, he tore a chunk off and threw it in the bed of the pickup. It was a small price to pay for a chance at friendship with the animal. Bandit didn't question the act and quickly jumped down and devoured it.

"Please," Sarah began as she climbed inside the truck, "standing on the side of the highway is not exactly private and you're the one that walked in the kitchen in your Star Wars underwear."

Chuck really wanted to ask her about her knowledge of Star Wars and light sabers, but the memory of her recent comment about a nice light saber was fresh in his mind. That would be a conversation for another day.

"After, I might add, you came in unannounced knowing I was expecting Mike," he fired back.

"I see," she began. "So let me get this straight, you were ok prancing around in your underwear in front of Mike?"

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Sarah shook her head side to side. "Nope, but please continue, if you think you can."

"No, you're as bad as my sister and believe me, that saying something."

"She sounds like someone I'd like to meet one day."

"Just let me know when that's going to happen and I'll make sure I'm at least five hundred miles away. "Man, you need a ladder to get in this thing," Chuck remarked as he climbed in and shut the door.

"It takes some getting used to," she said, depressing the clutch and turning the ignition key in the big Dodge 3500, stirring the diesel engine to life. She placed the gear selector of the six speed manual transmission in first gear and took off.

"Thanks again for the coffee and the sandwich," he said as he buckled up his seat belt. "It was really good."

"You're welcome," she replied as she shifted into the next gear. "I think Bandit liked it too," she smiled as she took a glance in the rear view mirror.

Chuck tried to put on a look of innocence, but he knew he'd been caught. "I mean it really was good, I just wanted to …"

"Relax, Chuck. I know what you meant, but Bandit already likes you."

"Uh huh," Chuck responded. "He has a funny way of showing it."

"Oh, if he didn't like you, he would've jumped out of truck and chased you."

Chuck looked somewhat hopeful now. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted the dog to like him.

"Really?"

"Well that or it could've just been the sandwich. He really does like my bacon and egg sandwiches. Anyway, we'll find out when you get out next time, just don't stray too far from the truck or get too close to me though."

"Yeah, sounds like good advice," Chuck replied as he turned around and gazed at the dog in the back of the truck. You wouldn't know it by looking at him now, his tongue hanging out, enjoying the ride. He prayed his meager offering had at least earned him a reprieve from man's best friend or more appropriately, Sarah's best friend.

~0~0~

**June 29, 2004**

**Sheriff's Department **

**Sweet Grass County, MT**

Sarah pulled the truck and trailer into a secondary driveway just a short distance from the main entrance of the sheriff's department and stopped in front of a closed gate. She pushed the emergency brake to the floor and turned a lever on the brake controller engaging the trailer brakes.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Don't touch anything, ok?"

"Ok," he replied with a tight lipped smile. "Wait, what about Bandit?"

"He'll be ok. He's trained to stay in the truck."

Chuck heard the implied warning; stay in the truck. He nodded his understanding and she got out and shut the door. He tried not to watch her walk away, her hips swaying with every step she took, but the temptation was just too strong. _"You're a guy, Chuck, its ok," his evil side told him. "That's another man's girlfriend, possibly his soon to be fiancé," his good side told him._

His good side almost always won out.

_15 minutes later …_

"Miss me," she smiled, taking her seat behind the wheel.

"Huh? Oh, hey," he grinned, coming out of his haze. "Didn't you just leave?" _Wow, I must have really zoned out!_

"Uh, fifteen minutes ago. Sorry for making you wait, but the dispatcher is the only one here and I had to wait for him to get through with his call. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking about everything I need to do."

"You'll do fine, Chuck," she smiled. "My family and I have faith in you."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks," he replied, then turned when he saw someone come out and open the gate.

"Just out of curiosity, what are we doing here?"

"I'm dropping this trailer off so we can go Billings. Pulling this thing around kind of limits the places I can park."

Chuck nodded his head. "This truck alone would limit the amount of places I could park it. I'm thinking I'd be ok in a large empty parking lot or a football field."

Sarah laughed. "It's not that bad. Like anything else, you get used to it and it becomes second nature."

"I can teach you how to drive it if you want to."

"Nah," he laughed. "I kind of like letting you chauffeur me around." That earned him a punch to the arm.

"Anyway, when we come back, I'm picking up some abandoned and abused horses that the sheriff's department has confiscated from neglectful owners. I'll take them back home, make sure their feed and cared for. If they come through ok, we may use them as saddle horses or I'll just turn them loose on the ranch to live out the rest of their days. If that's not possible, then I'll give them shelter and take care of them until they die."

Chuck stared at her, awe struck. There seemed to be no end to this woman's kindness and it truly touched him.

Sarah pulled around a big corral and stopped. "You mind giving me a hand? There are some gloves in the center console."

"Sure." Right now he'd probably jump over the moon if she asked him.

By the time Chuck was out of the truck, Sarah was already in the bed releasing the lock pin on the trailer connection.

"See that handle on the front of the trailer, there," she pointed. "I need you to turn that clockwise until I tell you to stop."

Chuck followed her line of sight and made his way to the handle in question. With one hand he began cranking, thinking to himself about just how easy it was to turn.

"Uh, Sarah, just why am I doing this?" he asked.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You'll find in just a few seconds," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyebrows just about the time the trailer jack contacted the dirt. He stopped when he felt the resistance.

"It just got hard to turn. What do I do now?"

"Have I told you to stop yet?"

"No, but …"

"Then keep turning."

He shrugged and grabbed the handle with both hands and began slowly turning it. It was harder than he thought, but he soon noticed the front of the trailer start to rise.

"What's in here anyway," he grunted through another turn, "rocks?"

She shook her head. "No, it's empty. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said, groaning through another turn.

"Ok, that's enough," she said as she hopped over the side. "I'm going to pull the truck forward, so stand back."

"Sure," he said. As long as he was through turning that damn handle.

"You're not from around these parts, are you?"

Startled, Chuck turned at the sound of an older man's voice, relaxing when he recognized him as the man who had opened the gate.

"No, sir," he laughed. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Afraid so, sonny," the old man grinned as he held out his hand. "Johnny McCloud."

"Chuck Bartowski," he replied as he shook the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. McCloud."

"Where you from, son?"

"He's from California," Sarah said as she approached them. "And he's my cousin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter Chapter 5

A/N: 9/3/2012 Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing and selecting this story as one of your favorites. It's great to hear what you all think about this story. The cousin comment seemed to interest some of you. Quite understandable, so let's see what happens. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else to do with the once TV show. All credit goes to those who actually own the rights to the show. I'm just playing with the characters.

**June 29, 2004**

**Interstate 90 E**

**75 miles west of Billings, MT**

"Cousins?" Chuck whispered to himself again, but still just loud enough to be heard by his companion.

Sarah groaned.

For the last five miles he'd been prattling along like a parrot, repeating that same word over and over and Sarah's patience was disappearing fast. She wanted to reach over and thump him on the side of the head or make him ride in the back with Bandit; anything to make him stop.

This is exactly what they should have talked about this morning instead her acting like a silly school girl with a crush. She should've just come right out and told him, made him … no, no … asked him to sit down and listen to the plan.

It was his fault for ruining that opportunity when he walked into the kitchen, wearing only a tee shirt and boxers, his eyes half closed, hair disheveled, his voice cracking from sleep. It was adorable and her thoughts were gone in an instant.

This was his fault.

Then she had to go and ask him to get out of the truck and help her uncouple the trailer. _"Why?" she wondered to herself, when she'd done it by herself numerous times._ Then there was Johnny, the sweet little old man who volunteered as a dispatcher. He always went right back inside after opening up the gate for her, afraid to miss a call from a deputy on patrol, but he spotted Chuck. She had to make a quick decision, so she dropped the cover story on him without any explanation and most importantly, before he could say anything else.

This was his fault.

"You're serious, cousins?" She couldn't take it any longer.

"Chuck, stop!" she shouted, a little too loudly for the small confines they currently occupied. He did and now she felt bad.

"Please, give me a chance to explain."

His mouth shut quickly, clamped together firmly, his teeth grinding under the pressure, lips mashed together; sealing any residual words inside his over active mouth. Twisting in his seat he faced her, stunned, but cautious, wanting to prevent any further inane actions on his part. He realized soon enough he'd been babbling to himself, an annoying habit he had while thinking things through, a habit that had gotten him in trouble more than he cared to admit. He was just trying to figure out why she had told the man they were related and as of yet, she hadn't tried to explain it.

She was tense, he noticed, nervous and her arms were rigid as she gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white from straining and she wouldn't look at him. He prepared himself for what was to follow, sliding himself as close to the passenger door as he could, stopping only when he felt the door handle digging into his back.

He was sure she needed the distance.

His mind still wouldn't stop searching for possible explanations for her statement. It wasn't a slip of the tongue either, he was sure of that. She had said it so plainly he could have believed it himself if he didn't know better. Maybe it was an excuse of some kind for a noisy old deputy asking questions. Whatever the reason for it, he couldn't rationalize being identified as Sarah Walker's cousin. He didn't even have any cousins or any other family for that matter. It was only himself and Ellie.

For her part, Sarah was attempting to recover from her outburst and the guilt of raising her voice. She was thankful she was driving and could avoid facing him directly, though she could feel his stare, silently and patiently boring into her, waiting. She'd stayed up late, tossing and turning, rehearsing what she was going to say to him, worried how he was going to react, worried how she was going to react.

So far, it hadn't turned out quite like she planned.

They were just going to deceive a few people, that's what her father had told them. They were going to use the skills they'd learned in their past life to hopefully get evidence on those who were rustling their livestock, killing some of them too and it should have made her happy they had a way to fight back.

The idea didn't sound any better than it did last night.

Her father though was elated by the idea; her mother was angry, storming out when she found out he had planned on it all along. Sarah felt neither of those emotions, instead she was apprehensive, cautious because no matter how much she knew this had to be done, deep down inside of her there was just a tick, a notion of something that wasn't right. Maybe it was because her mother storming out reminded her of what happened years ago. Maybe it was because this was as close as she had been to something that could be considered a con, something she hadn't done in seven years. Maybe it was something else, something they hadn't thought about, and it would fester in her mind until she figured it out.

Whatever it was, she only hoped she figured it out in time.

"Ok," she began, taking in a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, her hands readjusting their grip on the steering wheel as she built up her resolve. She had 75 miles to explain the plan, a little over an hour or maybe less if she didn't slow down. The speedometer was pegged at 85.

"People are going to see you around here, our ranch hands, neighbors, Bryce and his friends, my friends and they're going to ask questions about why you're here. We talked about it last night and decided to come up with a reason or a cover story for your visit and being my long forgotten cousin is what we came up with," she finished, daring a quick glance in his direction.

He remained silent, eyebrows narrowed in a frown as he stared through her like she wasn't there. She expected that reaction, the thinking and pondering that followed, but as the silence grew longer she began to worry and think of things she'd rather not.

It was starting to unnerve her.

Then she remembered his background, an engineer, an analytical thinker, someone who had to look at connections and foresee possibilities, problems and solutions. What bothered her though was what she already knew about him. He was a kind person who would probably give you the shirt off his back or his last bottles of water and that's exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want him to do anything he was uncomfortable with because he felt obligated to do so.

"But I've seen Bryce, what, twice now? Heck, I … you, both of us told him I was here as a consultant for your dad! He's not going to believe I'm your cousin."

"_The bigger the lie, the easier it is to believe."_ How she hated those words that had sprouted from her father's mouth last night, words that were all too familiar, words that she hoped to never hear again.

"That's part of the cover story," she began, the words bitter now, spilling out easily though, like a long lost acquaintance, one she would rather forget. "My dad brought you out here as a surprise for me, so anyone he's told about you or anyone you've told is just part of the cover story to surprise me. I've never actually met any of my relatives and since we've lived here, none of them have even attempted to contact me."

"Besides, I can handle Bryce."

He wasn't sure why, but those last words bothered him more than they should have. There were a lot of things he didn't know about the woman sitting next to him, but what little he'd seen so far told him she was strong willed and could probably handle any number of things if she had too. There was a gentle side to her though, one that encompassed kindness and love those she cared about.

All of this just made him want to know more about her.

Refocusing, he pushed those thoughts aside when the realization hit all too clearly. She was taking a big risk here, attempting to balance out her feelings for the man that was her boyfriend, maybe more, knowing there was a possibility he was part of this, knowing he could hurt her both physically and emotionally. He hated Bryce for that, for putting her in this situation, exposing her to unknown dangers, even though there wasn't much evidence to warrant those thoughts about her boyfriend at the moment.

Slowly, he swallowed down his nerves, a habit he developed to buy him a few extra seconds when he was about to say something that could get him in trouble. "Sarah, I know you've considered it, but if Bryce is part of this, are you sure you want to be that close to him? I'm not saying he is, but you could really get yourself hurt or worse?"

The double meaning of his words wasn't lost on her and it was sweet that he was worried about not only her physical wellbeing, but her emotional one too. She hadn't really thought how this would affect her relationship with Bryce, so it was odd to hear concerns about it from someone else, a practical stranger no less. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for that, but at the moment her relationship with Bryce was the last thing on her mind and the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"We're going to have to be careful with Sadie," she said. "I don't want her to get hurt, but you're going to have to pretend to be her cousin also. She can't know what's going on. Can you do that?"

_Could he? Could he lie to the child, and innocent who he actually adored? Could he look her right in the eye and lie to her?_

"I don't know if I can do that, Sarah. Your sister is … it would break my heart to lie to her knowing it could hurt her."

"You're not the only one who's worried about that, Chuck. I'm not happy about lying to her either," she retorted quickly, realizing the guilt in his voice mimicked her own feelings about her sister. "Besides, what were you going to tell her before? Had you even thought about that when you first met her?"

A long slow breath escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes. He'd gotten so caught up in the whole family atmosphere last night that the idea of lying to the little girl hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure he was naive, he knew that, but cover story or not, he really should have thought about that as soon he had met her.

"Sorry, I know you're not. She's your sister," he said softly. "As far as what I was going to tell her, well, I, … I was going to tell her the truth," he began, "sort of … ok, so I was going to tell her a little fib, but telling her we're related, family even, that's different. Family is special, it comes first and … damn it, I wish your dad would've told me about this."

She couldn't agree more, especially after finding out last night about the entire plan and that Chuck hadn't been told anything about it. Her father should've been the one to tell him about the cover story; he'd hired the man, but after much discussion, they all felt it was better if it came from her, so she volunteered to do it, no matter how dirty or manipulative it felt. He had every right to back out and run as far from her family as possible. She knew she would.

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have still taken the job?" She found herself asking out of curiosity.

He thought about that for a second before turning to her. "I don't know, probably, if I was told why it was necessary. I know it might sound a little self-aggrandizing, but I have this tendency to want to help people whether they want it or not. It's come back to bite me a few times, so I try to be careful and not stick my nose into things that don't concern me, but I accepted this job and I should have thought things through a little better, asked more questions."

Without thinking, she reached over and gently placed a hand on his knee and his eyes went right to it. She pulled it away quickly when she realized what she had done. "Look, Chuck, you don't have to do this if you don't want too. Keep the money my father gave you last night for your trouble. No one will think less of you for it."

He furrowed his eyebrows at that, anger or was it hurt, he wasn't sure and didn't care. It consumed him immediately, tightening his chest, making it difficult to breath, to form words, but they came. "For my trouble? Is … is that what you think, that I want to back out? I know you don't know me, but I always need a little time to wrap my mind around something complicated, especially something like this. Sure I'm surprised and have my doubts and yeah, I've never done anything like this, but what good would that do anyone? I happen to like you and your family and if you think I can help, then I promise to do my best. If you want to get rid of me, you'll have to fire me and if that's the case, just turn this truck around and I'll go home and you can keep this because it already sounds like you do think less of me," he huffed as he placed the envelope containing his advance on the dash board.

He turned to the window, still upset, still hurt that she would even think he didn't want to help them because he was afraid or scared or unsure, but as he recalled his earlier vacillations, he knew he'd given her reason to think that way. It was her approval of him leaving; taking the money he'd been given, money he'd yet to earn that had really upset him. What sent him over the edge was the pat on the knee that preceded it and her words saying it would be fine, that they would understand.

He needed to uncoil and then apologize. With everything going on in her life, she didn't need him making things worse. So he watched the fence posts go by in a blur, the mountains in the distance remaining in place, while he calmed down and collected his thoughts.

He should have just kept his mouth shut.

About half way through his rant, she'd figured out what happened. She didn't do it purpose, didn't say those words to hurt him, but when she thought about them in context, she could see how he'd think otherwise. She wanted him to know that if he was reluctant to continue with this job, she understood and wouldn't blame him if he left. The money, well it was the least he deserved for her father not giving him the whole story and for wasting his time. Instead her were words were patronizing, treating him almost like a child and her heart fell at what she'd done.

Maybe she should turn around, let him go back home and away from people like her and her father, but she thought back to what he'd said and in between the hurt in his voice, she found something she'd missed. He liked her and her family, didn't want to leave unless they fired him. He wanted to help them and he was angry that she couldn't see that.

By the time he realized the truck was slowing down, she was already pulling off the side of the road and he was sure she was taking him back, firing him for his outburst. He knew he deserved it, but he wasn't sure what to think when she shut off the engine and got out.

His eyes followed her as she walked in front of the truck and over to the fence. Dropping his head, he closed his eyes and sighed aloud. He'd either hurt her feelings or she was contemplating ways to kill him and leave his body for the wild animals. While the later made him feel better for some odd reason, he knew he'd upset her.

He pulled on the door handle and got out, not bothering to close the door. Glancing in the back of the truck he saw Bandit perched on the side, cocking his head side to side, ears perked as he looked at her trying to figure out what was going on. When he turned to Chuck, he growled and this time Chuck didn't blame him.

He stood next to her, keeping a slight distance between them. Sneaking a peak, he saw that she was staring out in the vast open area in front of them. He couldn't see her face, couldn't get a read on her state of mind. Who was he kidding, he was an ass and he'd hurt her feelings.

"That looks like a good place over there," he pointed at nowhere in particular in the empty field.

She turned to look at him, eyes glassy and red, eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't speak. She'd said quite enough already.

"Just make it quick, and make sure you dig the hole deep enough to keep the wild animals from digging me up," he deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, I've been known to put my foot in my mouth, but I think I just stuck both feet in and swallowed my shoes and it left a pretty nasty taste in my mouth. So I figure you're either going to fire me or kill me and leave my body to rot. I'm just trying to convince you to at least dig a hole for me."

She snorted at that. "What makes you think I'd be the one digging the hole?"

"Point," he said.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she started. "It didn't come out quite the way I intended it too," she continued, turning and giving him a weak smile that broke his heart. "What I was trying to say is that because we failed to be upfront with you about this and you came all the way out here for something you didn't sign up for, that I would understand completely if you wanted to back away. I think you're the kind of guy that would do it anyway and I didn't want you to feel obligated. As far as the money goes, I just saw it as payment for my dad not telling you the whole truth."

"First, it was your father that failed to be upfront with me. You've been the one being honest here by telling me what the plan is and I know that had to be hard to do. I didn't make it any easier for you by babbling on about it. I'm sorry for losing my cool because that doesn't happen very often."

She turned and studied him, looked him right in the eye and when he didn't waver, she asked him her last question. "So after everything you've heard, you're still willing to do this?"

He answered without any hesitation. "I meant what I said, Sarah. If you guys think I can help, I'm all in."

She held out her hand and put on a smile that had is stomach doing flips. "Friends?"

Chuck put on a smile that reached for the skies as he took her hand in his. "Friends and cousins!"

Sarah laughed at that and he thought it was the best thing he'd ever seen. It made his world shrink to a small space that only contained them.

For a handshake, it went longer than it should have and neither one seemed eager to be the first to pull away. There were so many things in that simple act, forgiveness, promises and possibly more. It was Bandit's barking that brought them back to the present and when he kept it up; Sarah followed the dog's line of site out into the field in front of them.

She ran to the truck, pulled out a pair of binoculars and climbed in the bed to get a better view. Chuck followed suite.

"What is it?" he asked, half excited, half concerned.

Sarah stayed silent for a moment as she scanned the horizon, stopping suddenly to focus the field glasses.

"Wolves," she said, "A pair of them."

Chuck's heart jumped in his chest as he swallowed hard. "Wolves? Can I have a look?"

Sarah slowly handed him the binoculars as she pointed them out. "About a thousand yards that way."

Chuck placed the glasses against his eyes, startled when the pair of animals suddenly appeared in his view.

"Wow!" he replied. "They're looking this way too."

"Yeah, they probably heard us talking. Thought they were going to get you for a free meal," she laughed as she bumped his shoulder.

Chuck gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah, but that was before I knew there really were wolves out there."

"Hey, it was your idea," she said, "but don't worry, they're probably more scared of you than you are of them."

He put the binoculars back up to his eyes. "Their magnificent, though. What kind of wolves are they?"

"Grays," she replied. "They don't normally come this far south though."

"What do you think they're doing?" he asked as they both jump out of the bed.

She shrugged as she went to her side of the truck. "Probably looking for food."

"I don't think I'd be a good meal for them anyway, a little too lean, probably tough too," he said as he shut the truck door.

Sarah felt a blush creep up her neck as she pulled the truck back on the highway. She wasn't going to touch that one.

"Just so you know mom and dad are going to talk to Sadie. Just … be yourself around her and if she asks, just stick to the cover story. She likes you, Chuck, and when this is all over with; I'll make sure she knows the truth about you. She's not going to hate you."

"She's lucky to have a sister like you and when she gets older enough, she'll realize that."

"Thanks. I hope so," she replied. "I know you might be worried about this cover story, but there are some good things to think about," she said. The lilt in her voice peaked his curiosity, but also had him wanting to lighten up the conversation.

"Does it involve you making me breakfast?" he asked, eyebrows dancing.

She laughed at that and hit him lightly across the chest. "No," she paused, remembering their morning.

"Well maybe, if you're nice."

"I think I'm a pretty nice guy."

"We'll see. I've only known you for one day."

"Bandit already likes me," he grinned to make his point.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his cocky expression. "That's because you bribed him with food."

"True, but now that we'll be working together; I don't want to have to worry about him biting me."

Sarah laughed out loud. "Like that's going to matter. One word from me, and he'll …"

His eyes went wide. "You would sic your dog on me?"

"Maybe," she grinned, "if you deserved it."

"And here I thought you were a nice girl."

"I am a nice girl."

"I'm not so sure, I've only known you for one day," he laughed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, straining to keep herself from laughing after having her own words thrown back at her. Instead of a witty response, she socked him in the arm.

"Ha, ha," she mocked.

"Hey, no beating up on the help or better yet, no beating up on family members, cousin," he grinned.

"Don't call me cousin," she groaned. "Just call me Sarah."

"Ok," Chuck began, "but are you sure you've never done this before?"

"What? No, I've never done this before. What makes you say that?"

Chuck frowned at her reaction and obvious sensitivity to his question. "Sarah, it was just a joke, ok? After everything I've heard, I think it's a good plan, that's all."

She felt the tension leave as she loosened her grip on the steering wheel. "Ok then," she replied, relieved they were moving on to something else.

"Ok, so what are these benefits you speak of?"

"Well, I … we don't have to worry about Bryce getting suspicious of you, which could be a problem. Since we're family, we can talk, spend time together and not have to worry about everyone thinking I'm cheating on Bryce with some stranger. They won't know we're working on this security system; they'll think we're just hanging out like cousins do. It gives us much more freedom to operate out in the open."

"We, huh?" he chuckled.

She turned to him surprised. "What?"

"You said when we're working on the security system. I didn't realize you wanted to help?" he smirked.

She shook her head side to side. "Like I'm going to turn you loose on this ranch by yourself? Can you even ride a horse, because there will be places you can only get to with a horse. The terrain out there can be dangerous."

"Do the wooden ones that go around in a circle count?" he laughed.

She faked a frown. "Are you always this annoying?"

He shrugged. "Only with people I like. Just ask my sister sometime how annoying I can be," he said. "Speaking of, do you mind if I call her?" he asked as he fished out his phone. "She was at the hospital and couldn't talk very long yesterday."

"Sure, but the cell phone reception is almost non-existent out here. There are towers, but the terrain makes reception almost impossible. That's why you don't see many people here with cell phones."

"Ah, that explains why your grandmother was sitting by the side of the road for over an hour. She couldn't call anyone," he replied as he dialed the phone. "I've … modified this phone."

"Good morning, sis," he laughed. "Did I wake you?"

"Sorry," he replied.

"I know I'm up early, but someone," he paused and glanced at Sarah, "decided to wake me."

Sarah just gaped at him. "Don't tell your sister that? Who knows what she'll think!"

Chuck tried to cover the mouth piece, but it was too late and Ellie was wide awake now.

"Yes, that's a woman's voice."

"No, Ellie, we're driving right now."

"Now listen, please?"

"When is your student loan payment due?"

"Ok. Mr. Walker gave me the advance I told you about. I'm going to have most of the money transferred to your bank account. I'll just keep enough to run on."

"I know it's my money Ellie, but I want to help. You've done so much, sis and it's about time I contributed something."

"No, you're not paying me back. We're family, Ellie. Please …"

Sarah saw a smile appear on his face. "Thanks, sis. Now one more thing, if anyone comes by or calls asking for me, just tell them I went to visit relatives."

"Because I'm going to be here a while and we don't want people asking a lot of questions about my presence here."

"No, I'm not in any danger. I wouldn't lie to you. I've got the whole Walker clan looking out for me."

Sarah hit him for that remark and he faked a pout.

"Please, Ellie. I work for her father and by rights her."

"Ok, hang on."

"My sister Ellie wants to talk to you."

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows. "Me? Why me?"

"She heard your voice in the background and probably just wants some reassurance that I'm safe out here. She's kind of protective like that."

Sarah swallowed hard as she took the phone, looking to Chuck for any further guidance, but he only shrugged his shoulders. She mouthed _I'm going to pay you back._ It only made him laugh which infuriated her more.

"Hi, this is Sarah Walker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuck vs The Rancher's Daughter Chapter 6**

A/N: 10/23/2012 Sorry for this being so late. Life just got in the way and I could only find time to write snippets of scenes, which I didn't entirely like after I finally had time to sit down and try to piece them together. Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing and selecting this story as one of your favorites. It's great to hear what you all think about this story. Things may be moving a little slowly for some of you, but it's necessary. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else to do with the once TV show. All credit goes to those who actually own the rights to the show. I'm just playing with the characters.

**June 29, 2004**

**Boot Barn**

**Billings, MT**

Chuck watched with interest as Sarah rustled methodically through the clothes like a machine, jaws set, her eyes constantly scanning them for specific details. They were just shirts to him, but he'd seen that look many times before on his sister's face when she'd taken him clothes shopping and just like those times, he was relegated to a walking clothes rack. Maybe it was the new experience or the girl he was shopping with or both, but instead of being frustrated and bored, he was kind of enjoying himself, save for the amount of clothes in his arms.

Still, no matter how much said arms were beginning to ache, he had to admit watching Sarah Walker shop for his clothes was kind of fun, that is when he got the chance to look around the bundle he was carrying. Besides, they were probably almost through anyway and the checkout counter wasn't too far away, not that he had been looking.

Those thoughts went out the window though when he watched her quickly take off without a word across the store. He scurried along behind her beginning to realize that maybe this wasn't going to be fun after all.

"Sarah, I think we have enough clothes don't you?" Chuck groaned, sucking in a breath as he peeked around the stack of jeans, tee shirts and work shirts he was cradling in his outstretched arms.

"Non-sense," she began, browsing through a rack of long sleeve button downs. "Those are just for work. Now we need to find you some dress clothes."

Chuck nearly dropped everything, recovering just in time to keep his balance and their purchases safe.

"Dress clothes? Sarah, I brought a suitcase full of clothes with me, although most of them are casual. I don't need a whole new wardrobe and I mean this with all due respect, but I'm not dressing up like a cowboy. It's really not a good look for me."

It appeared he'd been talking to himself, because when she failed to respond, he decided to peek around the mountain of clothes in his arms again and noticed she wasn't there. Franticly, he did a three sixty, searching for a clue to her whereabouts.

A tap on his shoulders brought him around again where Sarah stood, arching an eyebrow and silently motioning for him to put what he was carrying in the shopping cart she'd just acquired. He let out a breath and obeyed wordlessly, thankful for the reprieve.

He was still stretching his arms when she pulled out a deep burgundy button down shirt and pressed it up against his chest, smoothing it out like she was hanging wall paper. It seemed a couple of areas needed extra smoothing and Chuck had to brace himself to remain in place. He thought it was a strange way to size up a shirt, but then again he was no expert.

"I don't want you to dress up in anything you're not comfortable with, but you want to fit in, right … for the cover?"

"Yeah, but …"

"Besides reconnecting with your family, part of your cover is that you want to experience life on the ranch and the local culture. You've heard of dude ranches right?" she continued. "People from big cities come out all the time to see what life on a ranch is like."

"Well, yeah, but …"

"And you know, a lot of those people come through here and buy clothes like this just for the experience." Satisfied with the selection and the feel it seems, she stepped back, placed it in the basket and began rifling through the rack for another giving Chuck the time to finally finish a sentence.

"Sarah, your dad's going to kill me when he gets the bill."

Sarah ignored his comment. As far as she was concerned, her father owed this to Chuck and she loved spending his money. "Don't worry about my father. Besides this whole thing was his idea anyway. Like I said, you need to dress the part, especially for the Fourth of July party and the dance that's just around the corner."

Chuck's head shot upward, eyes wide with fright. "Dance? I'm not going to any dance. I don't dance, can't dance."

Sarah just shook her head and smiled. "Anybody can two step, Chuck, easiest dance in the world. Look, give me your hands, I'll show you."

His head spun side to side so fast to scan the area that Sarah was sure he'd sprain something. "What?" he hissed. "Not here!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Besides the noisy store owner on the other side of the building, we're the only people in here right now."

Chuck folded his arms in defiance.

Sarah shook her head and continued her shopping. "Fine, be that way, but your sister said to make sure you had fun while you were here, you know, experience new things. She thought it was great that you'd be out of your element, riding horses, meeting new people and yes that includes dressing in some form of western wear. Even if you don't dance, you'll need some clothes for the party."

Ever so reluctantly, Chuck's resolve began to soften. "That's Ellie," he began. "She's always trying to get me to push my boundaries, do new things, but that hasn't always worked like she planned, mostly because of something I did wrong or didn't do at all. Sometimes though I think I'm her little experiment. Throw me into a new situation and see how I react," he chuckled.

"This though," he said, gesturing openly with his hands "is all on me. I'm the one that decided to take a new job in a new and not so familiar place. A city boy out in the great outdoors and except for the chance of encountering wild animals, which by the way would probably freak me out, I think she's happy about that."

Sarah dropped her head and sighed, then raised it slowly, pinning her soft baby blues on his. "That's all the more reason to try and fit in here. I'm not asking you to change who you are, but my family and I are responsible for your safety. I promised your sister that we'd make sure you were safe, so if you won't do it for her, do it for yourself, do it for me," she finished a soft smile.

Chuck was beginning to realize just how helpless he was when she looked at him like that and he had to stop himself from letting his eyes wander to her lips. It was damn near hypnotic and he relented easily.

"Ok, show me the clothes, but no rhinestone cowboy stuff and I'll think about the dancing."

Sarah beamed a grateful smile at him and pulled out a couple of shirts. "How about these? I think the colors look good on you and they're not too cowboy-ish," she snickered.

Chuck was actually pleased at what he saw. There wasn't a rhinestone or any of those funny patterns to be found. "I like those," he smiled. "You think those colors look good on me, huh?"

"Yep, purples and blues go well with your brown hair and eyes. It brings them out."

"Sounds like you're dressing me up for a date?" he grinned.

Suddenly needing a little distance, Sarah turned away without another word, bottom lip tucked firmly between her teeth and marched toward a new rack of shirts that caught her eye. Chuck followed behind her like a puppy.

She sifted through the clothes quietly, the movements used solely as a distraction to gather her thoughts. "You never know, there are a lot of pretty girls around here."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, not you too! Now I know what my sister was asking you to do. She's going to start her match making activities now that I'm out of college. I'm so sorry about that. You'd be doing me a huge favor if you just ignored that part of her request."

"I wasn't going to hook you up with anyone, but your sister did mention it in passing." It was more than in passing. The woman went on and on about it. Sarah wasn't sure why Ellie Bartowski's words had made her stomach drop.

"Thanks, Sarah. It's just that I don't see myself having much free time. When I'm not working on your father's job, I'll be working on my new game."

Things stayed quiet for a moment until Chuck noticed where they were. Frowning he decided ask why.

"Sarah, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm … oh, sure. What is it?"

"What are we doing in the boys section?"

Sarah stopped her movements immediately and took note of the shirt sizes. Unable to come up with a reasonable response, she let out a low growl and took off leaving Chuck even more confused. When he finally caught up with her, she was back in the men's big and tall section and with the look he saw on her face he decided to remain quiet this time.

"You're going to have to spend some time with my family and friends too, Chuck. It wouldn't look right for you to ignore too many social activities. Remember long lost cousins."

Chuck sighed. "No, you're right. This has to come first."

She cringed at the harshness of her words. She hadn't meant them to come out that way, but she was still embarrassed at her lack of concentration. She didn't usually act that way and knew she needed to apologize to him. In her periphery vision though, she noticed the owner of the store approaching, so she leaned over and whispered softly into his ear. "Sorry I snapped at you. I know this is not really your thing, but all this helps sell our story on why you're here."

Chuck wasn't prepared for the warmth that overtook him. It felt like he'd stuck his face in an oven and with each word, each syllable, and each warm, soft pulsating breath she released against his ear, his pulse quickened and his temperature rose.

His eyes closed automatically as she spoke, his mind shutting down, his sensations overtaking him and oh God was he in trouble if her just whispering in his ear did this to him.

When he finally found the courage to open them, he was leaning back against a rack of clothes, somewhat tangled with the contents. He couldn't find it in himself to care about that right now, too concerned Sarah was watching him and his foolish behavior. Thankfully she had her back to him, but apparently that did nothing to tamp out what he was still feeling. His eyes had a mind of their own and even though he knew it was wrong to stare, he couldn't stop them as they scanned up her back which naturally led up to her shoulders and her shoulders led to her neck and oh boy what a neck.

_He berated himself quickly. "Focus, Chuck!"_

As quietly as he could, he untangled his lanky frame from the clothes rack, but she was now facing him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and just like that he'd been caught staring at her. _"Great!"_

"Chuck? Are you ok?"

He tried to smile, but deep down he was dying of embarrassment and not feeling very proud of his thoughts so he quickly smiled to let her know he was ok.

"Huh? Oh yes … ha, ha. I just kind of zoned out for a minute. I do that sometimes, not all the time," he corrected himself quickly less she think he was a spaz. "No, your necks just fine … back; your back is just fine."

Sarah's face transitioned quickly from confusion to concern, not trying in the least to hold back her worry. "My back? Are sure you're ok?" She reached out to touch his forehead, but he backed away. Her touch at this moment would probably be his undoing.

"You look a little … flushed," she said.

"Me? No I'm fine. Just thinking about the … cover," he said softly, using the word like crutch.

The edges of her mouth turned upward as her eyes lit up into a sparkling pool of blue. "Trust me Chuck, we'll be ok. Partners, right?"

"Yeah … yeah, partners," he smiled, his stomach flipping nervously.

She smiled back instantly, unknowingly allaying his uneasiness, still he couldn't help but still feel a tad guilty about his thoughts.

"Come on," she began, "there are more shirts over here."

When he failed to follow, she stopped and gave him a questioning look. He hoisted a finger, pointing it blindly behind him.

"Uh, … actually I'm just going to go over there," he said, turning to follow his finger which was pointing at the boot department. A pure accident he realized because he could have easily pointed to something a little more embarrassing like the ladies department or the exit.

"Ok, good idea," she answered. "Remember, you need a pair for work and a pair for casual wear. Maybe I should come with you," she said as she took a step towards him.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. That's ok. I'm just going to browse around while you look for shirts, see if I see something I like."

"Are you sure?"

He pursed his lips together tightly and nodded. "Definitely."

Sarah gave him an appraising look. "Ok. Is there any particular color of shirt I can get for you that we haven't already picked out?"

Chuck looked down at the pile of clothes in the basket. There must have been ten different colored dress shirts in there already. He began to chuckle.

"No, I think you've got the color spectrum pretty well covered, although I'm sure there's a couple you missed," he teased.

He threw his arms up in surrender, ducking just in time to miss the coat hanger that came his way.

"Hey, no hurting the relatives," he yelped.

Smirking, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Then don't be a smartass, but now that you mention it, there's one color that isn't in here."

Chuck didn't like the tone of her voice one bit. It almost sounded sinister, laced with a touch of payback. He scrambled for an answer and his head shot up when it came to him.

"You wouldn't?" he challenged.

Sarah stepped up to him, her grin turning feral. "Oh I most definitely would, maybe a couple of them," she smirked again, taking a couple more steps until she was in his personal space. "There's one thing you need to know about me, Chu … ck."

He took a quick step back, his eyes wide with fear when Sarah's voiced clipped his name in the middle. The deep swallow that followed was quite noticeable in both sound and sight. "Wha … What's … that?"

"I always respond to a challenge."

Chuck gulped again as they locked eyes, his fear soon forgotten as he lost himself in those blue orbs or hers. He couldn't pull his eyes away if he wanted to.

"Good to know," he managed to rasp out.

Becoming acutely aware of their staring match; Sarah gave him a playful shove to break it. "God you're so easy," she laughed.

Chuck just shook his head side to side and smiled. "Well, even if you bought me a pink shirt doesn't mean I'm going to wear it," he affirmed, nervously crossing his arms a few times in a show of faux determination.

She grinned at his feeble attempt at boldness. It was cute. "We'll see about that," she replied as she turned to walk away. Chuck could swear her hips were swaying a little more than normal, well in his mind anyway, but still he watched her until she started browsing through clothes again.

His Chuck Taylors squeaked as he spun on the balls of his feet and he was sure that the noise had gotten everyone's attention. Soon his long strides were carrying him towards the aisles of boots, his hand tugging unmercifully on his already loose shirt collar, pulling it further away from his neck. He needed air, but more importantly, he needed some space from her to think about his reactions to something as simple as her whispering in his ear. Of course he already knew why, he just needed to figure out what it all meant.

Reaching a point where he was sure he couldn't be easily seen, he pulled out his handkerchief and began wiping away the perspiration now covering his face. He really wasn't sure what had brought on the feelings he was experiencing, but he really needed to get a grip on them and himself for that matter and figure out a way to act around her without blowing their cover.

She was just being friendly, joking around, maybe for real or maybe for the benefit of others. It didn't matter because this was a business relationship, which meant she was the client and the client had clearly laid out the requirements. He needed to think of her as family, albeit fake, but for everyone else's benefit, family none the less. For some reason he couldn't fathom at the moment, Morgan came to mind.

Although they weren't related by blood, Morgan had become his family and he was treated as such. If he could think of her like he did Morgan … oh hell that wasn't even possible he realized.

If this was what he was feeling after just one day around her, how was he going to make it for the rest of the summer or however long this trip took? He really needed to figure out how to act like a cousin instead of a guy interested in something more, something that was totally off the table.

Feeling brave enough to walk a straight line without any assistance, he slipped his now soaked handkerchief back into his rear pocket and made his way down the aisle stopping occasionally to inspect a pair of boots that caught his attention. He winced when he looked at some of the price tags knowing he could buy at least four pairs of Converse All Stars for the price of some of this footwear.

As he reached the end of another aisle of boots that weren't his size, he stepped out in the open until he spotted a shelf labeled with his shoe size. Just before he reached his destination, he caught sight of a large glossy poster hanging from the end of one of the wooden shelves. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to what was clearly a piece of advertisement, but something caught his eye. So as he stepped up closer to get a better look, focusing in on what had caught his attention. In the middle of the western themed poster, surrounded by Wrangler, Justin and Boot Barn logos were various photographs, photographs of Bryce and Sarah.

It was a photo collage he realized, individual shots of them competing in various rodeo events, bull and bronc riding for him, barrel racing, calf roping and horsemanship for her. Some were of personal moments too, like the smiles they shared while signing autographs together, the two them in the center of the auditorium, arms wrapped around each other tightly while they held up their trophies, victorious smiles on their faces. In the center though was a photograph, obviously taken without their knowledge or least it appeared so to him. It was a personal moment between the two of them, their backs turned to the camera as they excited the arena, their hands clasped together. Chuck tried to divert his eyes, but he couldn't. The whole poster was telling a story and he supposed that was the idea behind it. His eyes scanned the title of the poster one last time, letting it sink in, "_Bryce Hawkins and Sarah Walker, Sweathearts of the 2003 Billings Rodeo"_.

"That's a nice poster of them, don't you think?"

Surprised, Chuck turned sharply in the direction of the voice, catching sight of the woman that seemed to be following them around the store. "Uh, yeah, I guess it is."

"They are such a nice young couple, the darlings of our community really."

Chuck stared once more at the poster. "Seems the advertisers agree with you."

"Yes, well advertisers bring in money and being a small community it really helps in these economic times. Being a small community though, we really look out for our own here. We kind of like things the way they are."

Chuck just nodded silently at the point she was trying to make; it came across like a brightly lit neon sign on a dark night.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Chuck could hear a hint of venom laced in her voice. "Yeah, I need a pair of work boots and a pair of dress boots, please."

"Certainly Mr. …?"

"Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski."

The sound of his name was the first thing Sarah heard as she stood in the adjacent aisle, the tall well-stocked shelves blocking her presence. She wanted to see how Chuck handled himself with a stranger without her next to him. If things started getting complicated, she could step right in.

The woman continued. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to the area?"

"Yeah, I'm here visiting family," he replied while craning his neck looking for Sarah. He'd feel a whole lot more comfortable if she was here right now.

The woman motioned to a nearby bench, her face still locked in a grimace. "Please sit down and take off your shoes, Mr. Bartowski. I need to measure your feet."

"Oh sure," he muttered as he sat down and pulled off his Chuck Taylors. He watched the frown on her face deepen at the sight of them.

"Don't see many of these around here. Now stand up and place your foot on here," she ordered as she knelt down. "What's the name of the family you're visiting? I probably know them," she continued to pry, adjusting the Brannock measuring devise to his left foot.

"The Walker's, ma'am, Jack and Emma. My cousin Sarah's here somewhere in the store," he paused craning his neck again, "picking out clothes for me."

The clerk looked up at him, rather pleased with his answer as evident by the smile she now wore on her face. "Oh, yes the Walkers, such lovely people. So how are you related to them?"

"Well, uh … my mother was Mr. Walker's … Uncle Jack's sister."

The clerk tilted her head, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Was?"

"See anything you like?" Sarah asked.

Chuck turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Hey, Sarah. This nice lady was helping me out."

Sarah didn't agree with his description of the woman. Other more appropriate words came to mind.

"Hey, Chuck. So what's the verdict, Ms. Crenshaw?"

"Hello, Ms. Walker. Well, it looks like a thirteen D will do the trick although he made need a narrower size depending on the boots he selects."

Sarah turned her attention to Chuck. "Wow, you could almost ski with those things."

Chuck just rolled his eyes at her. "Gee, I've never heard that before."

"Your father also has big feet, Ms. Walker," the woman offered. "It's probably genetic."

Sarah laughed to herself. Who would've thought Chuck's big feet were helping sell their cover.

"Probably so," Sarah began. "Thanks for the help, Ms. Crenshaw, but I think we can manage it from here."

"Are you sure? We're not busy and …"

"I'm sure, but thank you anyway," Sarah replied, sliding her arm inside Chucks to pull him away from the noisy woman, feeling him tense up at the contact.

"Well it was nice to finally meet some of your other family members, Ms. Walker."

Sarah plastered on a fake smile. "Uh huh," she managed to let out before turning herself and Chuck around to leave. _"What the hell does she mean by finally?" Sarah thought to herself._

"Oh, one more thing, Ms. Walker," the woman began. "I'm really sorry to be such a pest, but I was wondering, now that you and Bryce aren't going on that European vacation, do you plan on competing in the Fourth of July rodeo events? It wouldn't be the same with just Bryce there by himself since you guys make such a lovely couple. I know the advertisers would just love it if you were both there."

Even though Sarah knew Ms. Crenshaw was the noisiest woman she'd ever met, she still bristled at the woman's words and her knowledge about her personal life. She felt Chuck's arm tighten around hers, an attempt to hold her back no doubt. Seems he understood the meaning of the woman's comments too and she had a good mind to tell her exactly what she thought about that, but Chuck managed to speak first.

"You know, Ms. Crenshaw, Sarah and I haven't seen each other for a very long time and I for one would rather spend some time reconnecting with her and the family, but I believe if Sarah wants to compete in the events on the Fourth, she will, so I recommend you get a good seat just in case she does. Maybe right behind the sponsors would be a good spot for you." He finished flashing a brief smile that clearly didn't reach his eyes.

"Well I didn't mean… yes off course," she huffed, nodded wordlessly, then turned and quickly left.

The stunned look on Sarah's face told him he was probably in trouble, big trouble. He'd said too much and it really wasn't his place to intervene, but the way that woman talked to her had him fuming. An apology was already on the tip of his tongue when he noticed the edges of her mouth turn upward, her eyes brighten, her expression clearly one of mirth. This was not the reaction he expected.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ms. Crenshaw at a loss of words before. She won't be forgetting you anytime soon."

"You're not mad are you? I shouldn't have butted in …"

"Mad? Are you crazy? I loved it," she grinned. "Thanks for having my back there."

"Please, the woman turned her nose up at my shoes. It was just a matter of honor." The lopsided grin on his face told her otherwise.

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Hey, that what partners are for, right?"

Sarah nodded her agreement, not quite trusting her voice at the moment.

A/N: The next chapter will involve some of the other characters in this story. Thanks for being patient with me.


End file.
